Transformers: OOO
by grimlock.trex99
Summary: A cross over between transformers prime and kamen rider OOO. Jack is recruited by ankh to fight the greeed who try to reclaim their missing medals to have the power to consume the earth.
1. Medals, a mantis, and a mysterious arm

Museum: Afternoon

Two guards entered a room with several dozen artifacts, one of them cut a wire causing the cameras to turn off.

"This mountain of treasure is ours!" One of the guards said. "This is amazing! Hey! Lets get moving already!"

"Shhh! The new guy will hear us." The second guard said.

"It's fine." The first guard said. "I drugged him. He's fast asleep."

(Cut to the break room with the new guy passed out on the couch snoring.)

"Treat it gently!" The first guard said as the two of the moved the vases out of storage.

(Guard) 2: "Its fine."

(Guard) 1: "No, no! We're putting it there!"

2: "Oh, I know what this is, it's that muro machi1 era something vase."

A red coin with a hawk on it started glowing and making a wierd noise.

2: "It's all ours! That includes this and this as well."

The coin began to shake and took a bunch of silver coins to make a hand like object.

1: "Bring it over there. I'll help."

2: "This way."

1: "Make right over there."

The hand began crawling crawl twords an engraving on a stone box that had three slots on it. It turned it slightly to open the box, causing the hand to loose medals. On of the medals hit a sensor setting off an alarm at a building owned by the kougumi foundation.

A man was handing out medals similar to the ones the hand was made out to a group of guys who were wearing motorcycle gear. They used the medals to turn weird vending machines into bikes by inserting the medals.

At the museum, a yellow light caught the attention of the two guards.

1: "What the-?"

The box that was emulating the yellow light shattered into a swarm of medals them formed into four humanoid shapes.

One of the motorcycle riders burst through the wall. He took shots at the creatures, but to no avail.

"This is Gotou from the ride vendor first platoon, the medals have begun to awaken. Your orders please."

(Cut to an office with an Asian man wearing re business formal and a black apron. There was also a girl wearing high heels, a pink skirt and a purple skirt. In the room there was a piano, a record player, and cooking supplies.)

"Eliminate them." The man said.

"Roger that." Gotou said.

(Back at the museum.)

Gotou drove away before the medal creatures formed in to more, well, umm, 'natural' shapes. One had an insect motif2, one based on sea life2, one based on big cats2, and one based on heavy mammals2.

Outside, nine ride vendors were in formation and fired bazookas at the building. One of the, pressed a button, setting off bombs. The buolding was destroyed.

The new guy was still sleeping through all of this.

"Ride vendor first platoon in pursuit now."

As the creatures defeated the ride vendor squad efforlessly, the man in the office was singing along to a song on the record player.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you."

"Happy birthday! Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you."

"Happy birthday dear..."

"Greeed3." The man said.

"Happy birthday to you!"

Back at the museum, a red medal hit the new guy on the head, waking him up.

"What's this?" The black haired teen said. "This can't be my pay, or is it." Mr kougumi is said to be an odd man. Any way, must be my lucky day."

He started to change out of his work clothes.

Right as he put his shirt on the hook, a wall fell over, revealing the scene going on outside and allowing every one to see him in his under wear.

Everyone was staring and the new guy held his hands up.

Opening song:

Male voice: You count the medals one, two, and three, life goes on, anything goes! Coming up OOO!  
instrumental  
Female voice: Don't bother with dreams, that are unnessessary or fleeting. It's fine to just be completely free.  
M: It starts now, the show we're waiting for, count the medals one, two, and three!  
F: But you can't ignore fate, in the all you can do is keep moving forward.  
M: Mysterious turn of events, give me energy, count the medals one, two, and three!  
F: It's okay, tomorrow's always a blank slate, you're the one who decides what your worth is!  
OOO: Henshin!  
M: OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!  
F: Anything goes fire up that heart!  
Find something to fulfill you.  
Life goes on! Try to get serious! If you're going to fight, then don't worry about losing!

"You really didn't realize what happened? I mean, look at this." The investigator said.

"Oh, well, I was fast asleep. Was it a gas explosion?"

"We're looking into that." A man with a grey suit said.

"I wonder if there okay?" The new guy said when he saw the two guards being moved into an ambulance.

"Ots not life threatening." The investigator said.

"Thank goodness." He said. "They may look bad, but they're okay if you get to know them."

"You've known them for a long time?"

"Since this morning." The teen said as he walked a way.

"Any way, we may need to ask you some questions later." The man in the grey suit said.

"Um... Jack Darby, was it? What's your address and phone number?" The investigator asked.

"It's 555-1984, and my address is 1971, decade street, jasper, Nevada."

"Thank you, that will be all." The man said.

A hand, one that looked very reptilian, or avian, if you want to get technical that also had a pair of wings on it came out of the rubble.

(Office.)

"Satonaka," mr koujami said. "The art museum that I opened in Nevada, as well as the ride vendor platoon are mostly destroyed, that's how powerful the greeed are."

"Sir, didn't you predict this? You look disappointed." The girl said.

"Of course I am." Mr Kougami said. "It doesn't matter what it is, being born into this world is wonderful. So the resurrection of the greeed may not be all bad."

(Under a bridge.)

"What?" The silver greeed said. His as well as the bodies of the greeed were smoking, but not because of the sun.

"There's something vital missing." The blue one said. "A medal, and its a core medal too!"

"Why?! There's no way a medal would disappear." The green one said.

"I saw Ankh holding them." The yellow one said.

"What?" The green one said.

"Ankh!" The silver one said.

"It can't be!" The blue one said. "But it looked like he could take form."

"That bastard! Even after just awakening, he's still shrewd." The green greeed groaned. (Try saying that three times fast.)

Elsewhere:

"Oh man," Jack said. "I have to find a new job."

Jack took the core medal out of his pocket. "Oh, I forgot about this, well, what ever this is."

A pedestrian bumped into Jack, causing him to drop the medal under the ride vendor in vending machine mode.

"Hey!" Jack said as he to get it out from under the vending machine.

Jack tried lifting it, but to no avail.

"Ah! Excuse me. Under here." Jack said. "Excuse me, can you lend a hand, I can't reach it." A girl saw Jack struggling, but her two friends didn't notice him."

"Excuse me!"

"Hey Hina." One of her friends said.

"Eh." Hina said.

The arm came over and went under the machine at the worst time.

"I can't hold it." Jack said. He dropped the machine on the arm.

"Arrg!" The arm yelled out in pain.

"Hey Hina!" A girl with red hair and a pink dress said.

"Are you okay?" Hina asked Jack after she ran over to him. "I'll help you."

"Oh no..." Jack said.

Hina lifted the machine with little effort.

"Here's your chance. Hurry!"

"Oh... But I'm fine."

"Eh?" Hina looked at Jack.

The arm crawled out from under the machine holding the medal.

Hina screamed when she saw the arm, causing her to drop the machine.

"Hey what is it?" Hina's friend asked.

"I just saw something strange." Hina said, pointing to Jack who was un aware of the floating arm behind his shoulder.

When Jack looked in the direction the arm was, it switched sides.

Hina screamed and ran when the arm wave at her.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'll be taking this back..." The arm said. "...my core medal."

"Ah!" Jack kicked the arm and made it drop the medal.

"Hey, that hurt! You..."

Jack ran.

"Hey! Wait! Hey!"

In a jewelry store that jack ran by, one of the greeed, the green one was cornering the people in it.

The greeed them focused on a woman who was cowering near a display.

"That greed of yours is perfect." The greeed said as he picked the woman up. He held out a silver medal and inserted it into a coin slot the formed on the back of her head4 .

A grey and black being crawled out of her stomach.5

"Don't freak out." The greeed said. "This was born from your greed."

The creature ate her rings right off her fingers.

"My ring worth a million dollars!" The woman said.

The monster proceeded to eat more of the jewelry until eventually becoming full, which turned the mummy creature into a mantis like creature.

"Find my medal,"The main greeed said. "And bring it to me."

"As you wish."

The creature left an jumped out of a window, landing directly in front of a police car.

"I smell it, a core medal."

"What's that? The investigator asked.

"For now, chase it." The other man said.

"Right."

Plaza:

"What was that?" Jack said as he kept on running.

The arm flew in front of Jack.

"Give it back! It's my body!" The arm said as it grabbed Jack. "Hurry and hand it over! I'll let you live until then."

"W-w-wait a moment. I just happened to find this in the art museum."

"Yeah." The arm said. "I dropped it."

"Oh! So you were there too? What a coincidence."

"Hurry up." The arm said as the monster arrived. "Give me the medal."

"Hand it over." The mantis said.

"An insecticon6?" Jack said.

The mantis generated five energy blades and shot them at Jack, which the arm deflected.

"You!" The mantis said. "Ankh!"

"Don't interfere! This is my core medal!"

"Hand it over."

The arm known as Ankh was attacked by the monster.

"Don't interfere." The monster said to mock Ankh and threw him into a sign advertising a dentist office.

"Hey! It's to one sided." Jack said. "Wait a moment!"

Jack went to stop the monster from finishing off Ankh. The monster threw Jack into a bunch of tables.

The investigator's partner started to take shots at the monster as the two of them arrived.

The monster sliced one of the bullets in half then shot two energy blades at the car, sending it crashing into another car.

"Detective!" Jack said as he ran twards the now unconscious man.

"Detective! Detective!" Jack said as he shook the detectives body to try to awaken him. "Are you okay?"

Jack took the detective's gun and took several shots at the monster.

"I don't know what's going on, but stop it."

"Don't interfere! You have nothing to do with it." The monster said.

"I do." Jack said. "Same with the detective. And him too. We've known each other since this afternoon."

"The monster continued to attack Ankh. Jack then shot the monster several more times.

When Jack ran out of bullets, he try to attack it close up, but the monster threw Jack.

"He's just an idiot." Ankh said. "I can use him, no, this is the only thing I can do right now."

Ankh flew over to Jack who was now being beaten by the monster.

The mantis threw Jack, but Jack was caught by Ankh.

"Ankh! Why are you trying to save the human?" The monster said. "You're not going soft now, are you?7"

"What's your name?" Ankh asked.

"It's Jack Darby."

"Jack, you've impressed me. I'll tell you how we can be saved."

Ankh sub-spaced8 the lock from the stone box.

"Isn't that... the seal..."

Ankh place it on Jack's waist it formed a belt. Its colors changed from stoke grey to black and blue. On the belt, there was an o shaped device.

"My hand held more than just the core medals. Jack the only way to survive is to defeat him." Ankh pointed to the monster.

"Him?"

"Three medals," Ankh held a red, a yellow and a green medal. "Insert them here." Ankh pointed to the slots on the belt. "You will gain power."

"Don't listen to Ankh! You'll pay for using it." The monster said.

"Hey, what's a little risk?" Ankh said. "Better than both of us dieing here. Hurry up and do it Jack. Henshin!" Ankh said while forming a fist like he was encouraging him.

"Don't!" The monster said.

"I seen a lot of wierd things, but saving lives is new to me." Jack took the medals from Ankh.

He inserted the medals into the slots in this order: Red, yellow, green.

"Use this." Ankh handed Jack the o shaped device.

Jack scanned the medals with it.

"Henshin9."

"Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba, ta-to-ba tatoba!"

Jack gained armor and the armor turned colors based on the medals. His head was red and looked like a bird, the torso was yellow and had 'wolverine' claws, and the legs had a design similar to the legs of an insect and were green.

"You fool!"

"Yeah. Just what I had hoped for." Ankh said.

"What was that song just now?" Jack said, but his voice had an avian-like tone to it10. "A hawk, a tiger and a grasshopper? That's what this is?"

"Don't worry about the song." Ankh said. "That's OOO. If you fight, you'll understand what it is."

"Huh?"

The monster jumped on Jack to try to attack him, but Jack blocked it.

A tiger's roar was heard from the torso section and the claws unfolded. Jack attacked the creature, causing medals to fly out of it as it fell.

"I can feel the power." Jack said as his legs started to glow green.

"Why you." The monster said as it attacked Jack and was starting to get the upper hand.

"Jack, switch the middle one with this!" Ankh said as he held a medal that was light green and had a mantis on it. He threw the medal to Jack.

Jack replace the tora medal with it. He then scanned them.

"Taka kamakiri batta."

"Alright." Ankh said.

"Ankh, hand over the core medal."

Jack used the mantis swords to attack the monster.

Jack finished off the monster by slashing it with the swords, literally giving it a taste of its own medicine. The monster exploded into a ton of medals.

"That guy was made out of medals?"

Jack heard the detectives phone ringing.

"Detective, hold on I'll call an ambulance right now."

Jack ran over only see that the detective now had Ankh as an arm.

"I've found the perfect body for me." Ankh said. "Now I can move a bit more easier."

Office:

"Happy birthday to you."

"Happy birthday to you."

"Happy birthday dear..." Mr kougumi sung as he put something on a cake that's a partial lie9 . "OOO."

Back at the sight of the battle:

A man on a motorcycle opened a can and it unfolded into a hawk, as well as other ones that were on the ground.

Chapter end.

Notes:

1: Muro machi: A division of Japanese history running from approximately 1337 to 1573.  
2: The greeed designs: They are based on the medals they should have.  
3: Greeed: The name of the villains, pronounced exactly like greed, used to show the difference between the two.  
4: Nothing to do with the matrix.  
5: Or alien.  
6: This takes place after the Orion pax trilogy, so it makes sence that Jack confused the monster with an insecticon.  
7: Self explanatory.  
8: Sub space: A transformers term that describes storing something in like a dimensional pocket.  
9: Henshin: Transform, change.  
10: Voice filter: Jack's voice changes so when the Autobots, and decepticons try to find out who OOO is, they'll have a hard time.


	2. Desire, ice cream and a present

Announcer:

"These three thing sharpened last time on transformers OOO!"  
"Firstly, metal monsters were born."  
"Secondly, Jack Darby encountered the arm known as ankh."  
"And thirdly, Jack transformed into OOO.

Story:

"Detective, hold on! I'll call an ambulance." Jack said as he as OOO ran twords the downed man.

The detective rose, but had ankh as his right arm.

"This body should do nicely." Ankh said as the detectives eyes opened suddenly. "This should make it a little easier," The arm started to glow blue, the body transformed into a blond Asian man with casual cloths and perhaps the second strangest hair cut in the kamen rider series.

Jack rotated the belt so the three slots were facing up and removed the medals, causing Jack to revert to his previous state. Ankh took the belt.

"Why would you... How did you get that officer?!"

"I'm taking this body." Ankh said. "It'll be pretty akward otherwise."

"You took it?! But what about him?"

"What about him? He was going to die anyway."

"You." Jack said.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

One of the can-droids was seen holding a silver medal.

A large flock of those robots took the rest of the medals.

"Don't mess with those! They're mine!" Ankh said as he tried to grab one, but could only get the medal it was holding. "Hey! What were those things?" Ankh picked Jack up by the colar of his shirt.

"I don't know! And what happened to the detective?" Jack said.

"This is all very strange, something's changed since we've been sealed away."

The man on he motorcycle drove off.

* * *

All the while they were being watched by a blue and black motorcycle.

Mr. Kougami's office:

The can-droids stacked the medals, then all of them but one fold up into their can form. The one that didn't fold up flew to a bookshelf and got a light blue version of the silver medal, but it had an 'AR' on it. It placed it on the stack of silver medals.

"Behold Satonaka. In just one day, we've attained all of these." Mr Kougomi said. "I may well need them for my life's work, ...the greeed ...and OOO."

Satonaka broke the thing that mr Kougami wrote OOO on.

* * *

Chapter 2: Desire, icecream, and a present.

A man was selling popsicles to a young couple unaware that ankh was stealing some.

"Hey you! What do you think you're doing?" The man angrily yelled. "You have to pay!"

"Sorry, sorry! I'll pay you!" Jack said.

"You better!" The man said. "He took three, so that'll be three dollars."

"I'm really sorry about this." Jack said as he ran to catch ankh. "Hang on a second. Could you at least anwser my questions?!"

"800 years ago, we were created using the core medals. We are called greeed and for many ages we were sealed away..." Ankh said before he was interupted by Jack.

"N-no, hold on!" Jack said. "I have no idea what you're talking about. What I want to know is what happened to the detective."

"It'll be okay!" Ankh said. "From time to time I'll let him eat."

" Huh? 'Let him him eat?'" Jack confusingly asked.

"What is it?! I can taste!" Ankh continued to et the ice cream Jack bought for him. "This is cold, but I know it s also sweet." Ankh heldout his greeed arm. "And, would you rather I eat like this?" Ankh put two of the popsicles into his hand.

'Wow, Jack really makes some strange friends.' Arcee said to herself while she watched her partner and his new 'friend' whie she was following them in veachle mode.

"Stop it!" Jack said as he tried to get the popsicles outo of ankh's arm, but accidently ripped off the greeed arm. "He's back to normal! Thank goodnes!"

"If we're seperated, he won't last ten minutes."

"Eh!? No wat W-wait a moment!" Jack said as he tried to get the arm to reconnect. "Connect! Gattai!"

* * *

Later; at a pier (I know nevada is land locked so please, bear with me.):

"If seperated, he won't survive." Jack said with depression in his voice. "Then the detective is-" Jack was silenced when ankh put one of the ice pops into his mouth. (Don't even go there.)

"Eat up." Ankh said, turning his back to Jack. "Its trouble for me if you don't survive as well. I need you for gathering medals."

"You're made of medals just like the guy I just beat?" Jack asked.

"Huh? You mean the yummy? Medals come in two types." Ankh held out one of the two taka medals they had. "Core medals and..." He held out one of the silver medals. "...Cell medals. Listen, le that ice cnady, the part you're eating is the cell and the stick is the core, which is our center,," Ank took the orange popsicle from Jack. "That's what composes us greeed who were sealed away. Consider the yummy yoou defeated to be like the ice without the stick." He then put the popsicle back into Jack's mouth and took out the stick, catching the attention of a person Jack knew.

"Wow! Cool trick." The girl said. "Who's he? Does he work for Fowler? Whats up with his totally messed up arm? Can you show me how to do that?"

"Jack, who is this girl?" Ankh asked.

"This is Miko." Jack said.

* * *

Elsewhere:

The two 'guards' from earlier were siting on a bench in bandages.

"Man that was terrible, I guess this is our punishment for stealing." The second guard said.

"Thats absurd. That had to be some kind of trick. Just a trick." The first guard said. He grabbed his partner in crime and made him look at him. "Hey any way..."

2: "What? That hurts!"

1: "I've got an even better set up."

2: "What is it?"

1: "We'll attack a bank's amored car."

2: ''A bank's amored car?"

1: "Yep."

2: "I'm done with this. I'm really getting tired of your shit." (Sorry for the swearing, there won't be alot, like a maximum of three times if its not from the show.)

1: "Fool! It's all about the money! I even know the transport route."

2: "Whats that?"

A swarm of cell medals formed around three greeen cores. They came together to form the green greeed.

"I'll release that greed of yours."

He inserted a cell medal into a slot on the first guard's head and a yummy came out of his back.

* * *

In a forest:

"It seems like uva's doing it again." The kitty cat greeed said. "He's being pretty extragant considering how precious cell medals are."

"Well, its obvious that OOO is using two of his core medals." The greeed with a head sonic would be afraid of said. (Don't get the reference watch the song 'seaside denied' by sonic paradox over on youtube.) "I'm sure he feels compelled to act."

The final greeed was chasing after a bug.

"Huh?" The elephant headed greeed said after punching a hole in a three.

"If we had all of our core medals, we'd be able to devour as much of this world as we wanted." She said.

* * *

Back to Jack, Ankh, and Miko:

"What's important for us greeed are the core medals. But while we were sealed, many of them disappeared. With no stick, the ice has nothing to stick to. That's why none of us are completely revived." Ankh said to Miko and Jack.

"So, what you're saying is that you have your ex bff's core coins, don't you?" Miko asked.

"I have a few of them. If had more, I wouldn't need this human's help in collecting cell medal. I won't let them get what they want first."

"Talk about issues." Miko said.

* * *

Elsewhere:

Hina was looking at a help wanted sign for a place called Cous Couser that said:

Help wanted! On this job you get to wear clothes from around the world! I want a cute, energetic girl.

"Clothes from around the world? This sounds nice."

* * *

Back to Jack, Miko, and Ankh:

Miko and Ankh were talking when a phone started to ring with a magical ping.

"Oh right, this was the detective..." Jack checked the messages and saw that there was a new text.

Knowing what happened, Jack read the message. It read:

'I'll be coming home late because I'm going to a job interview. Onichan, your dinner is in the fridge.'

"So he has a little sister?"

The text also read:

'By the way, my new job has nothing to do with me being a power type!' Jack saw her picture..

"The one from before!" Jack said as he flashed back to Hina using her inhuman strength to lift up the vending machine.

* * *

Back to Hina:

"Huh?" Hina tried to open the door, but it felt like it weighed down.

Inside the building, there was a red haired woman who was just sitting back as Hina tried to get in.

Hina used her super strength to open the door by pulling both the door and the weights.

"You pass!" The woman said as Hina walked through the door. She was wearing an naval officer's uniform. "I've been waiting for a power type like you."

"Eh?" Hina said speechless.

Hina changed into pirate themed clothes.

"That's good." The woman said. "We aim to be realistic, so it's not good enough to just cute." She said as she walked into another room. "Could you bring that milk can over here?"

Hina picked it up as if it were nothing and held it as if it were cotton.

"This one?" Hina asked with the milk can over her shoulder.

"You're excellent. Oh right, I'm sure you can carry that..."

Hina set the milk can down, knocking over part of a display. She heard her phone ringing.

"Yes. This is Izumi." Hina awnsered her phone."Eh? Wait a moment! You're saying my brother disappeared?"

* * *

On the road:

The yummy jumped on the armored car, surprising the driver and making it flip out of control.

It went to the back of the car and started to eat the money that was in it, creating cell medals from it.

* * *

Back a the pier:

Ankh's 'spider sense' was activated at the same time the yummy was eating the money.

"Medals! The sound of cell medals!" Ankh said. He grabbed Jack and Miko "Come. Lets go."

"H-hey!" Jack said.

* * *

Bank:

"Thanks for waiting." A woman said to the people in the bank. Then she saw the yummy.

Everyone panicked after she screamed.  
"What are you doing?! Stop right there!" The bank guard said. "Stop!" The yummy picked up the guard and threw him into a counter.

The yummy jumped to the same place it threw the guard. It went to the vault and started to become a glutton instead of a greeed. It began to eat the silver bars that were in the vault.

Jack, Ankh, and Miko came running around a corner.

"Its that whatchamacallit medal kaijin." Miko said.

"Yeah. A yummy, candy without the stick." Ankh said.

Jack held out his hand, try to ask Ankh for something.

'What is it?" Ankh asked.

"Get out the medals,I should henshin."

"Not yet! If we defeat it now, we won't obtain a single medal."

"Eh?" Jack and Miko both said in unison.

"It grows by feeding. If we defeat it after that, we'll get medals. If it goes well, we can get 100 medals."

"But... what it's eating, it's..." Jack said.

Ankh finished the sentence for Jack; "Greed. Its the same for cells and cores... The source of the medals is human greed."

* * *

Mr. Kougami's office:

"Greed! It's a pure and wonderful energy! Cake! The table too! Homes and buildings too... The city and the country too!" Mr Kougami said. "Everything is a mass of greed, created from human desire! Isn't that right Gotou?"(Yeah, he's kinda a bit weird.)

"An invitation. Its a party to commemorate the completion of a high rise building." Satonaka said."Wonderful!" Mr Crazy said as he was handed the invitation. "When a baby is born, it cries to show what it wants. To live is to want." He grabbed a frosting squirter and went over to a table. "When medals are born from the greatest of that power and collected..." He drew the symbol for infinity on the table. "What you obtain is infinite... Greater than infinite... some thing even greater." He added another O to the OO. "OOO!" He yelled like a mad man.

* * *

Back at the bank:

"Greed." Jack said as the three of them saw the yummy mutate into its monster form.

"Ew." Miko said. "I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Just wait, let it build up medals." Ankh said.

Miko was pointing to a picture of a silver and blue robot head.

"No, not now Miko, this is one thing the 'bots can't know about right now."

"It turned into the most hideous bug ever, it was a very creamy dark green, had six legs, each with a hand foot that had twelve fingers.

"Chase it!" Ankh said. Jack and Miko followed as well as an undercover Arcee.

'Arcee to base, I'm following Jack, Miko and their new friend Ankh, who are running after what I think is an insecticion. Prime, what do I do?'

[Remain hidden until absolutely necessary.] Optimus said through Arcee's com link.

* * *

In the building:

In the building the yummy was heading to, people were having a party honoring the grand opening of the tower.

"Everyone, the Kougami foundation sent us a celebratory cake!"

* * *

Back outside:

Ankh, Jack, and Miko saw the yummy come out of a hole it had chewed threw the wall.

"This is great. We're earning intrest on this one." Ankh said.

"Hey, if I dont transform soon..." Jack said.

"Wait till he eat this building.

"Hey! You're just gonna let him eat the people. Jack why are you hanging out with this guy?" Miko said.

"Long story."

"Don't get the wrong idea Miko," Ankh said. "Jack's job is to just gather the medals."

"Eh?"

"Cell medals are needed. For now, just wait."

Meanwhile, the monster was crawling up the building, getting larger as it ate more and more.

They ran outside to see the yummy crawl out of the side of it, it was now as big as two of the floors.

'Okay, time to sqash this bug!' Arcee said as she drove off to fight the bug yummy

Jack, Miko and Ankh heard the roar of a motorcycle engine.

Arcee transformed and imeditly started shooting at it.

"Get out of hear you three!" Arcee said.

"No!" Ankh said. "I'm using Jack to collect the cell medals."

"But we have to help the people inside!" Jack said.

"If I recall, you said it was not easy to save lives, right? Well, you don't get to save lives for free. You will do as I say!" Ankh said, clearly earning a spot on the list of people Arcee didn't like.

"You..." A phone in Jack's pocket rang. It was the detective's.

The call was from Hina who was calling her brother to try to reach him.

"She's crying." Jack said.

"What?" Ankh asked.

"I said she's crying." Jack ran twards the building to try to get to the top.

When he got to the floor the party was on just in time to save a man from being eaten by the yummy. The yummy broke the floor but Jack managed to catch a piece of metal. Jack started to loose his grip on it, but ankh came and grabbed his hand.

"There's a limit to how stupid one can be! If you die, I'll be in a heap of trouble you know!" Ankh said.

"If you seperate from the detective..."

"Is this really the time to be worrying about others?" Ankh said, holding the OOO driver. "Transform already!"

"Make a promise to me first. Let me transform when ever I want to! Don't prioritize medals over people's lives! If you don't, I won't help you again. "

"Damn!" Ankh said in anger. "Huh?"

The bug jumped from one building to another, causing Jack to fall. Ankh flew and gave the driver to him.

"Here!" Ankh gave Jack the taka, tora, and batta medals.

"Is this a promise?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I get it! Hurry up!"

Arcee was horrified seeing Jack plument to his death, she couldn't let a third partner die.

"Henshin!"

"Tatoba! Ta-to-ba tatoba!"

"Stop!" Jack used the tora claws to stop mid fall by decelerating using the side of the building.

"What the?" Miko and Arcee said, not expecting Jack to survive.

"Jack, is that you?" Arcee asked.

"What are you?" Miko said as Jack approached the two of them.

"He is OOO." Ankh said.

"OOO? Thats not very catchy. Why not kamen rider OOO?" Miko said, reebering a similar person in Japan. (Double, I´m talking about you.)

"Kamen rider OOO, I like the sound of that."

Gotou drove up in one of the ride vendor motorcycles.

"A birthday present from a great man." Gotou said as he aproached the four with a large box.

"Birthday present?" Jack asked

"I can't belive you knew." Miko said, trying to take the box.

"Not for you for OOO."

"Um, it's kamen rider OOO." Jack said. "But tell him thanks."

Gotou removed the lid to reveal the gift, which was a sword that had a coin slot and storage for three medals. In the box there were five cell medal.

"What?!" Ankh said in disbelief.

"This is awsome!" Jack said after picking up the sword.

"Use that medal in the vending machine." Gotou said.

"I'm fine. I'm not thirsty."

"Hurry up." Gotou said as he handed Jack the stack of cell medals.

"This?" Jack said after he walked over to the vending machine. He put the cell medal in and pressed the main button, it unfolded into the same bike that Gotou had.

"Really Jack? You're gonna replace me?" Arcee asked.

"Sorry, this will only be a one time thing." Jack got on the motorcycle. "Wow, it was a bike. That's cool." Jack said, then he saw Arcee's face. "Not as cool as you Arcee."

"Thank's Jack." Arcee said. "Now, go get him."

"Got it." Jack drove off.

"Seems like this is also a present." Gotou said, he pressed a button on his bike causing it to fold up into its vending machine mode. He put a cell medal in pressed four buttons and then a lot of cans came out

"Tako can." A very electronic voice said.

Gotou opened one of the cans, causing it to become a littlle robot octopus. The other cans did it automaticly.

"Octopues! Hey! Those are octopuses! That's amazing." Jack said.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Miko said as she tried tograb one of them.

"Ow!" One of the tako candroids hit ankh.

"This is amazing!" Jack said as the takos formed a ramp.

"Put the medals in your sword." Gotou said.

"In the sword? I don't know who you are... but thanks!" Jack said as he drove off.

Jack drove on the tako ramp which was adjustng to keep Jack on it.

When Jack got to the top, the ramp ended, allowing Jack to slash at the yummy's leg. Ankh caught the cell medals that came off it.

Jack was knocked off the motorcycle, the yummy aproached him.

"Jack." Ankh said. "Damn it! What are you doing?!" Ankh said. "Here." He threw the kamakiri core to Jack.

"Taka! Kamakiri! Batta!"

Jack gained the mantis arms and began to attack the bug yummy from underneath, slashing at its legs.

"This is really easy to use." Jack said as he thought the yummy was dead. It was playing opossum and knocked Jack off the building, but the tako droids caught him. "I'm safe! Oh, could you hold on for a bit more?" Jack said as he realized that his sword was right beneath him. He grabbed his sword.

"Tatoba! Ta-to-ba tatoba!"

Jack transformed back into the tatoba combo and jumped on to the beast's back. Then he threw it on to the ground andlanded on a trampline made by the tako droids.

The yummy cased after Jack, he jumped over the rider vendor , threw a cell medal in it and then jumped on the motorcycle.

"That guy..." Ankh said.

"He said I could put medals in didn't he?" Jack put three medals into the sword and pulled the lever, making them go into the storage area. He drove underneath the yummy. "And, while I'm at it..." Jack scanned the medals.

"Triple scanning charge!" The blade turned blue and he cut the monster down the middle, then when he got to the end, he slashed, destroying it.

"There's so many."

"Its mine! These medals are all mine!"

* * *

Later:

Hina got a message from he brother saying:

'Hina, I won't be coming home for a bit because I'm on a top secret case. But I'm okay, so don't worry, I'll return someday.' The message ended with a picture of Ankh.

"Onichan." Hina said.

Location of Jack, Arcee, Miko, and Ankh:

Her reply to the text message: 'Rodger, take care of yourself.'

"Someday I'll find away to separate Ankh from the detective." Jack said.

'Man... Why are humans collecting cell medals?' Ankh asked himself as he ate a popsicle on some setps over looking bay.

"Eh?" Hina said as she walked by Ankh. "Oniichan."

Jack, Miko and Arcee's holoform came to get Ankh and saw Hina saying:

"Oniichan! Oniichan!" She said as she hugged Ankh.

"What... is this human?" Ankh asked.

"No way!" Miko said.

(Chapter end)


	3. A cat, evolution, and a glutton

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jack said he saw Hina hugging Ankh, calling him Oniichan.

"Who is this human?" Ankh asked himself.

'Oh no.' Arcee said to herself.

"Oniichan didn't you have work?" Hina asked ankh. "Why are you here?"

Ankh drew Hina's attention to his greeed arm.

Ankh went through his human host's memories.

'So that's what this is.' Ankh said in his head.

"Oniichan... t-that hand!" Hina panicked.

Ankh grabbed Hina by thee throat.

"Stop it Ankh!" Jack yelled as he ran to stop ankh. "Stop it!"

Hina flipped ankh, separating his arm from the host.

Miko and Arcee's holoform came over.

"Scrap." Arcee said.

"What... are you?" Ankh asked.

Hina screamed and passed out. Arcee tried to catch her, but she went through her holoform.  
"Oh crud!"

"Are you okay?! Hold on!" Jack said as she tried to get her to wake up.

"Hey, is she human?" Ankh asked.

"Of course she is, what were you thinking?!" Jack said. "She's that detective's little sister." Jack said, pointing at the near dead detective."

"That's why I did it." Ankh said. "If she's around, she'll get in the way of medal collecting. There's no problem if we eradicate her. Out of the way!"

Ankh punched Jack out of the way, and Arcee came in her robot mode, pointing her gun at Ankh.

"Don't even think about it." Arcee said.

"Try to stop me."

"Oh no Ankh,! Look this way its terrible!" Jack said. "If I can't transform into OOO, I can't collect the medal." Jack held the driver over the bay.

"You... Ankh said in anger.

"I can't hold it!"

"Stop!" Ankh said.

"Sure, but first move away from the girl." Jack said.

Ankh floated away in shame as Jack ran over to Hina. Arcee and Miko were laughing at the top of their lungs.

"Hina! Wake up!" Jack said. "This is bad... Arcee, Miko, we have to bring her some where..."

Jack flashed back to the photo he saw of Hina in front of Cous Cousser.

"That's it!" Jack said.

* * *

Change scene; tunnel entrance, down town:

"What is that?" A man asked.

"Dunno. Maybe it's for TV?"

"No way!"

"What is that? Is it a monster?!"

"It's coming this way!"

"While we greeed were sealed, the humans have changed." The yellow greeed said as he and the others exited the tunnel. "They seem more of a nuisance now."

"That's true... although their foolishness remains about the same." The blue greeed said. "How sad."

"Man... where do we go now?" Uva asked. "They sure are noisy."

The silver one, almost y mental cue, use an elephant trunk to destroy a police car. He dragged to him and started to whale on it. He pulled the man out of the car and slammed him against the wall. The other cops took shots at him but to no avail.

Uva jumped over the reverse police brutality and started attacking officers as well."

"Mezuuru... I don't have enough cell medals..." The silver one said to the blue one.

"It's because you use them up to quickly." Mezuuru said in a caring tone. "Here, I'll share." She gave the silver one thirteen of her cell medals. "Finding Ankh is important, but we need to gather cell medals too."

"I know that." The yellow one said. He did a 'thunder clap' and sent the people soaring. "I'll do it next, I'm sure it'll be easy. Just as humans have changed, so has the nature of their greed. It's become immensely large... and bottom less. Plus I sense another type. Its not human, but its greed none the less." (Guess what the other greed is.)

Scene change; Cut to a restaurant named 'Kenkaku':

Everybody in the restaurant watched in shock and horror as one man ate enough food for a village, by himself.

The man had already used twenty two plates and showed no sign of stopping.

"Yummy!" (Not yummy, yummy has a long 'U' sound.) "Yummy!"

"I take this to go." An african american man who wore a grey suit and tie said.

"Why Mr Fowler?" A waiter asked.

"I don't want him to eat my food, or me."

"Good choice."

* * *

Cue intro:

"You count the medal! One, two, and, three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!"

"Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting. It's fine to be completely free!"

"It starts now! What you've been waiting for. Count the medals! One, two, and three!"

"But you can't ignore fate, in the end all you can do is keep moving forward!"

"Mysterious turn of events! Give me energy! Count the medals! One, two, and three!"

"Its okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate! You're the one who decides what your worth is!"

"Henshin!"

"OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!"

"Anything goes! Fire up that heart! Find something to fulfill you. Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you're going to fight, then don't worry about losing!"

Intro end.

Chapter title: Cat, evolution, and a glutton.

* * *

Cut to Cous cousses;

"Namaste." The woman who owned the resturant said as she greeted Jack.

"Oh... namaste." Jack said.

"Oh... Hina-chan?!" What happened?!" She asked.

"Ummm... looks like she's not feeling well."

"Bring her inside. Go ahead."

Outside:

Ankh was sitting on a roof while arcee and Miko were in an alley.

"That punk." Ankh said as he held the taka and tora medals. "Considering he's just a medal gathering tool... he sure is insolent."

"That's because he's doing what's right." Arcee said.

Back inside:

The owner of the place was taking care of Hina's 'illness' as well as her injuries.

"I guess she mmust have been tired. Looks like she's fallen asleep." The woman said to Jack as he just stood there.

"I'm sorry to make you take care of her." Jack said.

"I'ts no problem. Thanks for bringing her here." She said. "If you'd like, you should come eat here some time. I'll give you afeast. Is our home around here?"

"Yeah. I live in Jasper."

"Oh, I know who you are, you're June's son, Jack."

"Wait, you know my mom?" Jack asked, surprised his mom would come here, not that it wasn't nice.

"Yeah, she comes here every wendsday and friday after work."

"Please don't tell her about this."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, bye."

* * *

Later:

Jack came out of a cafe with a cup of coffee. Ankh was sitting in a tree. (Yeah, bird greeed.) Miko was sitting on a bench reading something on her phone. Arcee was parked with her holoform active, waiting for ankh to fall out.

"Seeing her brother like that must have put her into shock. I was hoping to avoid meeting her. How am I soposed to explain this?"

"That why I said eradicating her would be easyier."

"Quiet decept-greeed." Miko, Jack and Arcee said in unision.

* * *

Scene change; a 7/11 that did nothing to deserve this.

The large man from the resturant was in a 7/11 picking out things to stuff in his cheeks. (Yes, I went there.)

"Thank you ver much." The cashier said. "One pound of hamburger. One large helping of yakisoba."

"This too." He pointed at some fried chicken. (Oh god, primus, spode(you know from spore), and whoever you believe in, don't let him eat the mother f*****g chicken.) "Two please." (Oh god no.)

Later that night...

The large man ate his food that he was able to pay for. Wait a minute, he was able to keep himself from eating it, for more than an hour? What is wrong with him?

"Delicious." He said as he ate the food. "This is the best." He said.

The sound of a droping medal could be heard.

The man looked up to see the yellow greeed jump infront of him. He couldn't help but laugh in fear.

"I will unleash your greed." The greeed said as he held up a cell medal. He inserted the cell medal into the slot that formed on the mans head.

When the medal was inserted, he started to laugh in pain. A yummy didn't come out, but he got black 'cloth' around his neck.

He just licked his lips while his eyes flashed yellow.

* * *

The next morning:

A man was walking up to his truck and saw that the man was eating everything in his truck.

"Who are you?!" He yelled, his job was clearly at stake. "Hey what are you doing?!"

The driver was thrown into some barrels and boxes by the glutton, more of the 'cloth' was covering him.

Inside him cell medals were forming.

* * *

In a park:

Ankh was sitting in a tree when he got a signal. He jumped out of the tree.

"Jack, come." Ankh said.

"W-w-wait a moment!"

The two of them ran to the truck that the large man went to.

"There it is! A yummy!" Ankh said.

"It's completely different from the previous ones!" Jack said, knowing something was up. "Isn't that actually a human being?!"

"It's inside him." Ankh said. "That's a human parasite type."

"Parasite? Like a scraplet?" Jack asked.

"The human with the parasite will have its greed go out of control. That's how it saves up medals." Ankh said. "It's still growing. Let him eat until he's full of medals." Ankh said as he was throwing the taka, tora and batta medals in the air.

Jack saw an opportunity and caught the medals. "I can't wait for that." He put the OOO driver on his waist and inserted the medals. "Henshin!"

Ankh jumpped on to a building frame.

"Taka! Tora! Battta! Tatoba! Ta-to-ba tatoba!"

"Hey get out of man who eats well!" Jack said, now in OOO armor. "Hey..."

Jack was attacked by the yummy man. Jack avoided every one of his chambered attacks. The man shot several energy balls from his mouth, each one hitting Jack.

Jack got out his sword, which he used to block four and tried to attack the man but couldn't find the weakness to do it(not streangh because, that's not something Optimus would do, as seen in rock bottom when Jack wouldn't kill megatron, beause megatron was helpless and when meatron said optimus would do it Jack told egatron he wouldn't. Basicly, the man is acting against his will.)

"Hey come out! Otherwise I can't fight you!" The man yummy was gettng the upper hand on him.

"It won't come out until it's matured." Ankh said. "If you want to fight, cut open the human!"

"There's no way I can do that!"

Ankh, angry at Jack's humanity, jumped down and had the man yummy cornered.

"Looks like you still lack in power." Ankh flipped him and started to whale on him.

"Stop it!" Jack yelled as he tried to stop Ankh from killing the yummy's host. "I said stop! We had a promise! You wouldn't value medals over human life!"

"Like hell I would! It's about time you learn who gives the orders around here!"

"As should you." Optimus said. He made himself visible to Jack and Ankh.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, trying to keep his identity a secret.

"My name is Optimus Prime, and you are?"

"Kamen rider OOO."

"Good to meet you Kamen rider, I will need to speak with Ankh." Optimus said. "You have a yummy to catch."

"How?"

Gotou drove up in the ride vendor motorcycle and stoped near OOO, optimus, and Ankh.

"Use this." He said after he conerted the bike into vending machine mode.

"Oh right! The bike." Jack ran up to it, inserted a cell medal and then pressed the button to make it turn into the motorcycle.

"Why'd you change it back? Use the hawk to fight the Yummy."

"Oh... so thats what you meant."

"Hey! Don't waste the medals."

"OOO is aloud to do with the medals as he wishes." Optimus said.

"Give that one back! It's invalid!"

"You already used it. Once spent, you can't get it back." Gotou said.

"What?"

OOO inserted a medal and pressed a button under a red can.

"Taka can!" The machine said after it dispenced it.

Jack opened it up and it unfolded into a hawk.

"Sorry, but can you find the yummy for me?" Jack asked the candroid. It then flew off.

"Who are you?! How can a mere human use the medal's powers?"

"You guys were asleep for 800 years. During that time, mere humans have evolved. For instance, 800 years ago, hummans would have no chance of taking down beings like optimus, but now, it's much different." Gotou said. "We even have ways of dealing with you greeed." Gotou poinnted a gun at Ankh.

"The only thing that has evoled is your over inflated ego!"

"W-wait you two! Calm down!" OOO said. Comeing between Gotou and Ankh.

After a while, Gotou holstered his gun and drove away.

"Who is that guy? He's always helping us." Jack said.

"It is indeed strange." Ankh asked. 'Mere humans have evolved.' Ankh recalled what Gotou said. "Guess i need that to."

Ankh then went through his host's memories again.

* * *

Scene change; Mr. Koujami's office:

"Right now he's very balenced, Satonaka-kun." Mr Kougami said as he saw the video of ankh, OOO, and optimus on a lap top. "He has power, but OOO doesn't have the technology or know-how. That comes with both friends and time. But for the time being, our ride vendors and a greeed will have to fill in for that." he said, putting emphasis on the word greeed. "The situation couldn't be better, since we're getting more medals!"

"Yeah, the collection is rapidly increasing," Satonaka said as she stacked some cell medals. She managed to stack twelve, but the stack fell when she tried to put a thirteenth medal on it.

"Have Gotou-kun watch and follow them for now." He said. "And so...! Whose biirthday is it today?" He asked. (Wow, he's a mad man, but the good kind.)

"Yes. It's a manager..." Satonaka said.

* * *

Scene chage; City park:

"Hey!" Jack said as he ran after Ankh. "Where are you going?!"

"My home." Ankh said.

"Your home?" Jack said. "Hey! do you mean the detective's home?"

"That's me. In other words, it's my home."

"That's wrong. And just how did you know about this place?"

"I can access more than his body. I can also access what's in his mind."

Scene change; the detective's room:

"I need to reserch the humans who are collecting the cell medals... as well as the core medals that disappeared while we were sealed. Using the 'evolved' method.

* * *

Scene change; downtown:

"More food." The man possessed by the yummy said as he staggered.

* * *

Scene change; Cous Cousseer:

The resturaunt had a sign on it saying: Due to some circomstances, we'll be temporailly closed! Sorry.

Inside:

"Are you okay?" The owner(who has yet to be named) asked Hina.

"I'm sorry for being a burden." Hina said.

"Don't worry about that." But... you know... Maybe the man you met wasn't your brother, Hina-chan. She said. "He didn't recongize you, right, Hina-chan?"

"But that was definitly..."

Hina was interupted as the man with the yummy in him came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. we're closed today."

"Food!" The man said.

"I said we're closed..." The possessed man threw the owner to the ground.

"Food!" He said as he went into the kitchen and started to eat every thing there.

Outside the window, the taka candroid saw the bad chaos happening.

* * *

Scene change; Detective's room:

"Hey!" Jack said as he interupted Ankh's search for awnsers, but instead it seamed like a failure. "Don't break it!"

"If I use his memory, I'll quickly remember. Seems like this was his hobby. So much that his little sister complained about it."

Ankh did yet another mind probe.

"I see. The hiding place of the tool he secretly bought..." Ankh said as he started to look around. "...should be around here."

Jack looked around and saw a picture of Hina and the detective.

Ankh found what he was looking for, and it was an iPhone.

The taka candroid tapped on the window.

"You've found the yummy?!" Jack asked it.

It squawked to say yes.

* * *

Scene change; Cous Coussers:

The man had basicly eaten every thing in the kitchen.

"Police! Call the police!" The owner said. Hina dialed 911, but the man came and threw a pot at the owner, but Hina picked up a statue and blocked it.

He approached emitted a inhuman sound, but lost focus when the door opened and someone rolled a candroid in can mode in.

"Food!" He said as he followed the can one his hands and knees.

"Now! Shut the door!" The owner yelled.

Hina did that and saw Ankh on the outside.

He chased the can until he caught it under a bridge. He opened it to find that it was one of the taka cans.

The octopus sprayed ink on him and Jack came up and grabbed him from behind.

"Just hold still!" Jack said. A taka candroid came over head with a steak cooked well done.

"Food!" He said.

The yummy came out as Jack kept him from grabbing the steak.

"Good, that's it!" Jack said.

Ankh came up from behind Jack. He threw Jack away, and gave the man the steak.

"What are you doing, Ankh?!" Jack asked, clearly angry at what Ankh just did.

"I told you before. This yummy could be be bigger." Ankh said.

"You're still going on about that?!" Jack said.

"Is that a problem? No one will die if all he does is eat."

"But what about him?!"

"This is reaping what you sow." Ankh said in a very sadistic way. "Listen, he's not this way because of the yummy. It's the fault of this human's own greed. Dying immersed in his greed is what he wants, right?"

"That can't be!" Jack said as he saw the man bloat up and emit a yellow smoke. "No. Hey! Give me the medals! Take them out!" Jack said as he got into a fight with Ankh.

Ankh punched Jack and knocked him to the ground.

"Remember this! I'm the one who gives the orders! Let me warn you. If you throw the belt away then you really won't be able to save anyone!" Ankh yelled.

"Stop it! You'll die if you keep eating!" Jack said as he tried to prevent the man from eating, but they got into a fight after he flipped Jack over.

"That fool." Ankh said. "Jack, stop. You'll die before he does."

"Even so..." Jack said as he was being thrown around like a rag doll. "Even so... it's better than not doing anything!"

Suddenly, the yummy came out. It dissintegrated into a yellow, blue, and white cat. The cat was so fat, it makes Garfield seem anorexic.

The cat hissed at Jack as it attacked him. Jack tried to avoid its attacks.

"This pattern again?" Ankh said. "Jack!" Ankh threw the three core medals to Jack.

Jack caught the medals and inserted them into the belt.

"Henshin!"

"Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba! Ta-to-ba tatoba!"

Jack gained the OOO armor and the sword, but when he tried to attack the cat, his attacks bounced off of him.

"No way!" Jack said after the third attack bouncing off.

Jack tried several more times until he was knocked over. A tiger roar made the tora claws extend, but the tora claws had the same effect as the sword.

"What's up with that body?!"

The batta portion started to glow green, Jack jumped and kicked it, causing cell medals to come off. Jack continued to kick it untik he pushed it outside. The cat shot three energy spheres, all of witch Jack avoided. Jack scanned the medals in the belt.

"Scanning charge!"

Jack's lower legs turned into grasshopper legs. His Head started to glow red and his torso yellow.

Jack jumped up and three rings appeared; One red, one yellow, and one green.

Jack flew through the rings, preforming a 'rider kick' that caused the cat yummy to be weakened.

"It's still alive!" Jack said in astonishment.

"Someone got in your way." Kazari... it's you isn't it?"

"Long time no see, Ankh." Kazari said.

Chapter end.

* * *

Note: This is a two part episode, just like operation bubmblebee, speaking of which, the title for operation bumblebee part 1 is a preview; the chapter will be: 'The operation, a missing part, and the first' try to put the pieces together.


	4. A doubt, a picture, & a helping hand

Transformers: OOO

Here are the highlights:

Firstly! Hina Izumi uses her inhuman strength on Ankh;  
Secondly! A man with an appetite becomes the host to a yummy.  
And thirdly! A new enemy appears to OOO and Ankh- one of the greeed.

Location: Sight of last chapter's fight:

"Kazari..." Ankh said. "It's you. Isn't it?"

"It's been a while..." Kazari said. "Ankh.'

"Sneaking around like that.. It's just like you. Isn't it? Speaking of which.. that human parasitic type yummy is your . Isn't it?"

The yummy turned back into medals and repossesed the man.

"MORE! More food!" The man said as he stumbled about.

"Wait!" Jack said as he tried to run after the man, but was stopped by Kazari with a dust storm.

"Careful!" Ankh said. "He came to take something back.. One of the core medals is his."

"Core medals? Then..! This is one of the greeed?!"

"Your're mistaken." Kazari said. "I'm not here to fight."

"What?" Ankh asked, obviously confused.

"Listen up.. I may have lost a core medal.." Kazari said. "But like I tought, you don't have all of them. After all, you'd be a lot more confident if you did."

"And?" Ankh asked.

"Why not get rid of OOO.. and join me as a fellow greeed?." Kazari offered Ankh.

* * *

Scene change; Town park:

Hina ran by a fountain, flashing back to seeing Ankh outside of the restaurant.

"Oniichan." Hina said.

* * *

Scene change; sight of battle:

"I'm sure you get it, but.. OOO could somehow seal us away again." Kazari said. "We won't let such a thing happen. Ankh.. In the past since you really stood out to me amung the greeeds. Both you and I.. We're very efficient at gathering medals."

"The only difference is.. I'm willing to use OOO. What's the matter? Because I'm just this. I can't activate it may self." Ankh said, holding up his arm. "But.. I guess humans are annoying, after all. You guys are much better."

"We're agreed. You don't need OOO anymore, right?" Kazari said.

"Wait.. Joining up with the greeed again.. theree's a certain demerit to it. Let me think about it for a bit."

"I got it." Kazari said. "But don't take forever. Make sure you're prepared." Kazari attacked Jack again and then disapeared. "You're clever.. I'm sure you'll do the smart thing."

"This is... the same as Ankh.." Jack said as he got up. "The power of a greeed.." Jack fell down.

* * *

Chapter title: A doubt, a picture message, and a helping hand.

Jack climbed up a fence after reverting back to his civilian state.

"Greeed.. Are one a totally different level to yummy, and the 'cons aren't they?" Jack asked. "They're so much stronger.. Such destructive power."

"Naturally. Apart from Kazari, there are three more; Uva. Gameru. Mezuuru." Ankh said. "Perhaps if they had all thier core medals.. But for now, I wonder?"

"Certainly.." Jack said semi weekly. "The world would be devoured.."

"Well then. I should be thankful to Kazari for the offer. I may not need OOO after all." Ankh said. "What'll you do? If you stay quiet and help me gather medals.. I'll consider staying."

"That's impossible." Jack said.

"Are you an idiot?!" Ankh asked. "Look at you! Humans are just big piles of greed.. You can't save them all."

"That's.. Sometimes, people may lose to their greed, but.. At the end.. I think.." Jack said.

"They'll lose to it." Ankh said. "Think carefully. Until that time.. I'll be studying with this." Ankh said as he held the detective's IPhone.

A call came in on the detective's fitrst phone.

"Hina.." Jack said.

"Why do you have that cell phone? where did you get it?" Hina asked.

"Hina..!"

"That's my brother's, isn't it?!" She asked. "Why?"

Jack fell unconcious, due to either stress or because of his injuries.

* * *

Scene change; Grocery store:

The man who was possesed by the yummy was eating stuff right off the shelves.

"It's painful. I don't want to eat any more!" He said as he tried to keep his arm from moving. "I've had enough!"

* * *

Scene change; Ankh's location:

Ankh felt cell medal forming as the man ate.

"Eat more." Ankh said. "Grow even larger!"

Ankh zoomed in on the location of a building.

"I see. How interesting.. From this tiny little thing, no matter where I am, I can get information. I don't need to rush around." Ankh said as he wass watched by Gotou.

* * *

Scene change; Mr Kougami's office:

"This is unbelievable, Satonaka-cun." He said. "We can't be straight foward in dealing with this greeed known as Ankh. We need to consider our future plans on wheter he leaves OOO or not."

"We have quite a few choices." Satonaka said.

"There's only one." He said. "There is only one path for me to choose!"

* * *

Scene change; Cous Coussier:

"There's a lot of damage thanks to that big glutton. Also Jack... who brought in Hina-chan earlier, was brought in by Hina-chan this time... Just what is going on?" Chiyoko said. (I found out what her name is.)

Hina was putting bandages on Jack's wounds.

"You should be set for now." Hina said. "Here are some replacement compresses."

"Thanks." Jack said. "Sorry to make you do this."

"More importantly..." Hina said. "Is that story about Oniichan true? An arm monster has taken Oniichan?"

"Yeah." Jack said. "Sorry about the fake email. I couldn't think of anything, so my friend told me to send that."

"Why Oniichan?" Hina said, she was on the verge of crying. "How can we save him?" She asked. "Call the police? Take him to a hospital?"

Jack shook his head. "Don't know how many casulties there will be. Ankh has no problems with dumping you're brother's body. He's different. Even if the surface looks the same... the inside is completely different. Right now he's noth your brother, Hina."

* * *

Scene change; Pier:

Ankh was still researching when he looked to see to kids playing. One of them had dark yellow hair, an orange sweater vest, red glasses and black pants. (It's Raf.)

"Oh. I got beaten!" One of the boys said. Ankh say that they had popsicles and seperated from Hina's brother.

"Hey. You okay?" An old man asked when he saw Ankh's human body fall unconscious. "You okay? Hey! Hey!" He started to lightly slap Ankh's body's face.

Ankh's arm on the other hand(Ha!), was sneaking up behind the kids to try to steal their popsicles.

"Ah my ice is gone!" The first boy said as he looked to see where a splashing noice was coming from.

"Mine too! What happened?!" The other boy said. "Where'd it go?"

They looked under neath the bench to find nothing.

"Huh?"

"You okay?!" The old man asked. He was thrown back when Ankh 'woke up'.

* * *

Scene change; Cous Coussier:

"But I haven't given up." Jack said. "Someday I'll save your brother. Until then, stayaway from him. Okay?" Jack got up and walked out of the room.

"Just who can I trust? You?" Hina asked. "I want to believe you... but you're a complete stranger. It's not like you're Oniichan's friend, right? Despite that... why are you...? Even the nicest guy wouldn't do that..." Hina said, trying to make sence of all this.

"It's not just because I'm nice." Jack said. "That's why I can't tell you to trust me. It's not like I can save everyone, right? But if I don't reach out my hand when I can, the regret would make me wish I were dead. I reach out my hand because I don't want that. That's all."

* * *

Scene change; Downtown:

Several people were crowded by a window of a resturaunt.

"Isn't that freaky?" A woman said.

"You take the pic?"

"I got it! Now to upload it."

The scene the man was taking a picture of was the man who was possesed by the yummy inflating in a bootth.

* * *

Scene change; Cous Coussier:

"I see. It really is a disaster." Chiyoko said.

"I'm sorry for the bother." Jack said as he came out of the back room.

"Ah, be careful. The glutton who was here earlier is at the restaurant down the street, it seems."

"Eh?!" Jack said. He ran out of the place followed by Hina.

"Wait! Are you going to face that monster? You're still hurt." Hina said.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. You treated me after all." Jack reassured her. "Plus, I have those spare compresses and my lucky pocket knife(anyone remember predatory?). I'll be fine."

* * *

Scene change; In the other resturaunt:

Two police officers arrived.

"Where is he?" One of the officers asked.

"It's that person!" Someone said.

"What are you doing?!" The officer asked.

"Stop it! You'll split your stomach!" The other officer said. (Uh! What a horrible way to die.)

"I ate to much!" The man possesed by the yummy said in pain. He punched the officer out of the way. "Please stop!"

* * *

Scene chang; Pier:

Ankh was looking through photos and saw one of the man in the restaurant.

"Looks like he's ripe..." Ankh said.

* * *

Scene change; Under a bridge:

Jack ran to where a ride vendor was in vending machine mode. He put a cell medal into it and converted it to bike mode. Jack got on it and drove off.

* * *

Scene change; Resturant:

The man was at the limit his body could take.

Outside, Jack Parked the motorcycle in a place where nobay could see it and ran to the resturant.

"Ankh!" Jack said.

"Do you have you're answer, Jack?" Ankh asked. "I've completly mastered using this." Ankh held out his IPhone.

"The answer is the same. I will not be your tool."

"Damn it!" Ankh said.

"Then... Ankh's answer is decided." Kazari said. "You will abondon OOO. And join me."

"Looks like it."

You will die here." Kazari said to Jack.

Jack got the sword out, which was easier to hold when he was OOO.

Kazari attacked Jack, but was stopped by Ankh, who knock off some cell medals.

"Ankh! You...!" Kazari said after Ankh's surprise attack.

"In the past you were always distrustful. Looks like you're the same even after reviving." Ankh said. "You were following Jack and I around sniffing thing out, weren't you? This is the current human tool. You can gather information without saying anything." Ankh showed Kazari his IPhone. "All of your actions were seen... by humans."

"It can't be!" Kazari said. "Humans can't do that!"

"They've changed... while we were sealed. A distrustful greeed will betray you someday because of that distrust. And they'll take your medals." Ankh said. "Humans maybe stupid and a nuisance... but they're still preferable."

Kazari attacked Ankh and in reponce, Ankh threw Jack the core medals.

Jack caught the medals, inserted them into the belt and scanned them.

"Henshin!"

"Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba! Ta-to-ba tatoba!"

Kazari attaced Jack who transformed into OOO at the right time. The two of them started fighting in the street, with Kazari catching Jack offgaurd alot, allowing him to get alot of blows.

"Try this!" Ankh said as he threw Jack the kamakiri medal. Jack replaced it with the tora medal. Jack scanned the medals.

"Taka! Kamakiri! Batta!"

Jack started to get the upper hand as he attacked Kazari, scoring a lot of hits on him.

Kazari used a sand storm to knock Jack away.

"You will return my core medal." Kazari said.

"Jack! Don't let him take it even if it kills you!" Ankh said.

"I'm not going to die." Jack said. He and Kazari attacked each other at the same time.

Kazari slashed Jack's chest, causing causing the kamakiri medal to fly out. Ankh seperated from his body and tried to catch the core medal.

"Uva's core?" Kazari said in confusion.

"Maybe choosing the human was a mistake..." Ankh said.

"Return my medal too..." Kazari said. He suddenly lost his armor.

Jack opened his hand to reveal three of Kazari's cores.

"My..." Kazari said. He realized that when they attacked, Jack managed to reach in and steal his core medals. "My core..."

"Guess it was a coincidence." Jack said.

"Good job." Ankh said as the grabbed the medals.

"Ankh... you will regret this someday." Kazari said in defeat.

Jack and ankh looked off a balcony to see the man break through a window in the resturaunt.

"Save me!" He said in agony.

"Looks like he's at the limit of infection." Ankh said. "Time to harvest the medals."

The man transformed into the cat yummy from earlier.

"That man is in the kaijin!" Jack said.

The cat attackeed the people and ran off. Jack and Ankh followed him.

When the two caught with it, they saw it going crazy.

"You can say the greed consumed him." Ankh said. "The ugliness is the true nature of man. Is that really worth saving?"

"It's not for me to decide other people's worth." Jack said.

"Well, I will." Ankh said. "The moment you are worthless to me, I will abandon you."

"I'll find an opening in you and save Hina's brother." Jack said. "Even if that means defeating you."

"I'd be impressed if you did." Ankh gave Jack the medals, he inserted them and scanned them.

"Henshin!" Jack said as he ran twords the yummy.

"Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba! Ta-to-ba tatoba!"

Jack attacked it with his sword, forgeting that it was imune to those attacks.

"Still cant cut it!" Jack said.

"Looks like it's grown grotesquely again." Ankh said. "Jack, cut deeper!"

"But if I cut too deeply, the man inside..." Jack said as he was attacked by the yummy. He slashed at it several times, causing sparks and cell medals to fly off, a hole opened and Jack saw the man inside. "I see! If I can push aside the cells..." Jack said before he was knocked over by the yummy.

"I see." Ankh said."Jack, try using the medals you just got." Ankh threw Jack one of the two new medals. Jack caught it and replaced it with the batta medal. He scanned the new combo.

"Taka! Tora! Cheetah!"

Jack got the cheetah legs, which were mostly yellow.

When the yummy charged at him, Jack ran out of the way at super speed.

"I see I can do it with these legs." Jack's legs emited smoke and then he ran at hte yummy kicking it, going ten feet in the air, grabbiing its shoulders when he came down, and started to kick it rapidly, causing cell medals to come off and a hole opened that Jack reach into.

"Save me!" The man cried out.

"I'll save you! I swear it!" Jack said as he pulled the man out.

Now that the yummy didn't have the man in it, Jack inserted three cell medals into his sword and pulled the lever. The medals went into the scanning area. Jack scanned those medals.

"Triple, scanning charge!" The sword's blade started to glow blue and then slashed it, causing it to explode into a swarm of medals.

Later:

"I won't gorge anymore. I'll have proper self control." The man said as he was pulled away on a stretcher.

"See." Jack said. "Even if they lose to their greed, humans can recover. After going through all that, he should be fine."

"Umm... if possible, can you take me to a hospital with good food?" The man asked. "Like if they have hamburgers or pizza. Hey. You listening?"

"That's how it is." Ankh said. "Humans can't control their greed. It's just as I said." Ankh said as he walked off. "I win."

"It's not really about winning or loosing."

Jack and Ankh ran into Satonaka who got a porible telivision screen which she turned on to show Mr. Kougami.

"Yo, Mr. Jack Darby. And the greeed, Mr. Ankh, right?"

"Eh?"

"What?"

"First let me celebrate our meeting." Mr Kougami use a confetti popper. "The meeting of people is imprtant to an upcoming birth."

"Huh?" Jack said.

Satonaka turned off the screen, got into the car and drove off.

Chapter end.

* * *

Note: I changed the ending of this episode for a reason. If you haven't guesses it, operation bumblebee is next, instead of the chase, a game of tag, and a celebrity, instead it will be the operation, a missing part, and the first. The first, if you haven't figured out, is kamen rider #1, or kamen rider ichigo.


	5. The case, a liar, and a celebrity

Author's note; I was thinking as I write this; 'How do I make the operation bumblebee fit in with the main story?' My solution: You can come up with an encounter between Mr Kougami, Ankh and Jack that happens after operation bumblebee part 2, it could be filler (Something that is added when I can't think of another idea at the time),or you could ignore it. (Because soon, the episodes of transformers prime, only the ones that either feature Jack or have room to include another rider in it, except for regeneration and darkest hour, will be in their own story. Things that don't fit into the continuity of Kamen rider OOO, such as Kamen rider x Kamen rider OOO and W featuring skull: movie war core, which contradicts elements of Kamen rider OOO's story will be as either a separate story, or a one shot. But nevertheless, I will do that team up as well as the one with fourze.) Speaking of which, I may or may not be posting a poll on my page for who will be the next guest to appear.

So enough with this, on with the story.

* * *

Location; city park; afternoon:

"Yo, Mr Jack Darby." Mr Kougami said on the screen he was on. "And the greeed, Mr Ankh, right?"

"Eh? What is this?" Ankh said.

"The meeting of people is a portent to an upcoming birth." Mr Kougami said.

"Huh?" Jack said.

"But just what will that be?" Mr Kougami said. "And just how will the cake I'm making turn out? Isn't your chest bursting with expectations?"

"Back to introductions." Satonaka said. "This is the president of the Kougami foundation, Kousei Kougami. And..." She said as she walked to the car with Mr Kougami making a cake in the video monitor. "This isn't much, but as a token for our meeting..." She got out a case that looked like a present, in it there were twelve candroids in can mode. There were three types, taka, tako, and batta.

"Those are..." Jack said as he walked to Satonaka. "Then the one helping us all this time..."

"Please take it."

"Thanks." Jack said after he took the box. "These are really awesome, aren't they?!" Jack put the box on the ground and got out one of the batta cans. "I don't think I've seen this color yet!" Jack opened it up and it unfolded into a little metal grasshopper.. It jumped out of his hand and started rolling around.

"Are you the one gathering medals, despite being a human?" Ankh asked, seeing as this was his time to get answers.

"That's right!" Mr Kougami yelled in a gameshow style tone. "I'm actually here to negotiate."

"Negotiate?"

* * *

Scene change; downtown:

An asian man waring a yellow and black checker board shirt, grey jeans, and a black and white baseball cap was walking down the street.

He went in to a dark room, kicking some glass bottles as he rode a skateboard into it. The room in question was a bar that had obviously seen better days. There were bottles everywhere, both broken and not broken, paper and other litter in a lot of places. When he sat on the bar counter, two other men showed up. One took a seat on a stool, revealing himself to be a man with black hair, blue pants, a green jacket, and a black undershirt. The other man had black hair as well, he was wearing a light grey shirt, and dark grey pants.

"That's good. Those forms suit you." The one with the yellow shirt said.

"it's not good. but it's better than the humans making a fuss all day long." The one with the green jacket said.

"Right! It makes it easier to move around." He said. He turned into a cloud of metals that glowed yellow. He turned into the greeed Kazari. "I hate to admit it, but what Ankh said was right. In these 800 years, humans have evolved. We need to change too."

"Ankh?!" The man in the green shirt turned into Uva.

The man in grey cloths turned in to Gamel.

"Mezuuru still isn't back... Why is that...?" Gamel asked.

"You know here. Maybe she hasn't found a human she likes..." Kazari said "...or she's found one and is playing with it." (No, not that way. Like messing with the person.) "Right?"

* * *

Scene change; Outside a high rise apartment complex:

A woman got out of a sleek black car. The woman had black hair, and was wearing a blue dress and a white coat. The driver got several bags from various stores out of the trunk of the car and handed the bags to her. She walked up to the building.

Inside:

She waited for the elevator. A girl in a dark blue skirt, white shirt, and light blue bow around her neck saw the woman looking at herself in the mirror.

"Did you buy all that?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." The woman responded.

"Do you like buying a lot?" She asked the woman.

"A lot?" The woman responded. "This isn't really that much."

The girl just stared at her. Cell medals dropped out and she transformed into the greeed Mezuuru.

"I like your greed. It brings you to the depths of sadness." Mezuuru said. She put a cell medal into the woman's head. Making her drop her bags.

"Huh? Just what was I doing?" The woman asked herself. She was somehow in a different room. The room had white and green walls, whitish yellow curtains, a glass table that was supported by a light gold frame.

She didn't notice a grey egg sack forming in the corner. When she looked over her shoulder, the eggs vanished.

"Oh well." She said.

In the hallway, Mezuuru's human form was smiling a wicked grin at her then walked away.

Cue opening:

"You count the medal! One, two, and three! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!"  
"Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary of fleeting. It's fine to just be completely free!"  
"Mysterious turn of events! Give me energy! Count the medals! One, two, and three!"  
"It's okay! Tomorrow's always a blank slate. You're the one who decides what you worth is!"  
"Henshin!"  
"OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!"  
"Anything goes! Fire up that heart! Find something to fulfill you!"  
"Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you are going to fight, then don't worry about losing!"

Chapter title: The chase, a liar, and the celebrity.

* * *

Scene and time change; Park, afternoon:

"You want a portion of our medals?!" Ankh said.

"Indeed. Much of your precious equipment such as your weapons and bike have been provided by our foundation." Mr Kougami said. "In exchange, we would just ask for a portion of the medals yo collect during your battles." Jack was stil playing with the batta candroid. "It's a simple trade. Of course, we're not asking for all of them. If you'd just be willing to part with 70%..."

"LIke hell I will!" Ankh said in an outrage. Ankh walked towards them, but he was shot at.

"I won't miss next time." Gotou said. He was behind the bushes on a ride vendor motorcycle.

"You..." Ankh said angrily.

The batta candroid that Jack got out jumped onto Ankh's shoulder.

"Ankh! This thing's amazing! Look, you can use it as a communicator!" Jack said excitedly through a speaker. Jack had a second one and was using it as a walkie-talkie. "See? it's so cool! Hello!" Jack said into the candroid.

"Jack..." Ankh said. Ankh was real annoyed at Jack.

"Jack Darby. You understand how brilliant our medal system is, do you not?" Mr Kougami asked. You will need it in your fight against the greeed."

"We sure will!" Jack said confidently. He walked over to Ankh and Satonka. "Oh, by the way, now that you mention it... What do you plan to do with the medals you collect?" Jack asked.

Mr Kougami had an awkward expression on his face. Ankh stared at him, not realizing what this human could do with all the medals he potentially get.

"That is a secret." Mr Kougami said.

"Oh, okay." Jack said.

"Satonka, let's leave it at this for today. Ankh, I'll check with you on this subject tomorrow." The screen Mr Kougami was on turned off. Gotou put on his helmet and drove off. Satonka got in the car and drove off, leaving Jack and Ankh alone with a box of candroids.

* * *

Scene and time change; Apartment complex, night:

The woman from earlier was still up at night looking at a clothes catalog.

"Oh, I totally need this!" She said as she turned the pages in the catalog. "I'll go pick it up tomorrow." She took a sip of tea and kept on not noticing or giving a f**k that there were eggs growing in her room. And more specifically they were right behind her.

Outside:

Mezuuru looked at the building from across the bay.

"Steady... nice and steady." She said. "My babies." (Okay, kinda creepy.)

* * *

Scene and time change; Upper down town, morning:

Hina was walking through the center square by herself. She then thought about her brother.

"Now, don't think I'm going to do this every time you over sleep." Hina's brother said. In Hina's flashback, he brother was driving her to something.

"Sorry! Thanks Shingo." Hina said. (So that's her brother's name.)

"See ya." Shingo said. He waved at Hina as she walked towards the building.

"Oniichan..." She said sadly to herself.

"Hina! Good morning!" One of her friends said very cheerfully.

"Good morning!" Hina responded.

"You're making that face again, are you thinking about your brother?" Her other friend(Sierra from TFP) said. "It's so obvious! You've got a brother-cmplex, after all!"

"Huh? No, I don't!" Hina said.

"I can understand that you're lonely, but he's a policeman right?" Sierra said. "You can't help it sometimes. I guess I'd miss my big brother too if he was so nice..."

Hina flashed back to her flipping Ankh on his back for thinking that Ankh was taking control of Shingo.

"No!" She said as she flipped Ankh over.

She then remembered what Jack said.

"Just...don't think this means I've given up." Jack said. "One day, I'll make sure your brother..."

"But can he really?" Hina thought to herself.

Hina bumped into the woman from earlier, who just dropped something.

"I'm sorry!" Hina said, she picked up what the rich woman had droped and handed it to her.

"Can you be more careful, Izumi?" The woman said rather rudely. "I just bought that yesterday."

"I'm sorry! I'll pay to have it cleaned." Hina said.

"Nah. I don't need it." The woman said. "You can't have it, so go ahead and wear it." (Fry: Not sure if being generous, or just being a stealth bitch.)

"Huh?" Hina asked as the woman walked away.

"It's kind of cheap...but that'd still be an improvement."

Hina ran after her.

"Hey wait a second! I can't take this!" Hina said.

"Ugh, such a bitch as usual." Hina's other friend said.

"But it's true that she's rich..." Hina said.

"Then she should go to a school for rich bitches!" Her friend said.

* * *

Scene change; Steps, city park:

Ankh was searching for something on his iPhone 4. (I looked it up. The phone Ankh has is an iPhone 4.) [Cinema sins guy: Product placement. *Ding!*]

"Kougami, huh?" Ankh said to himself. "I'm going to teach him what happens to humans who toy with medals..."

"Oh crap!" Jack said."I need to get a job soon..." Jack went through the money the had left, and there wasn't a lot left. "Ankh! you eat too much ice cream! It's already autumn, y'know?! Jeez, I can't even buy lunch at school now. What am I supposed to do?"

"So annoying...it's a distraction." Ankh said.

"Hey, consider my-" Jack said angrily as he walked up the stairs towards Ankh.

"I don't mean you." Ankh said to get himself out of a potential beating. "This sensation...a yummy? Or perhaps..."

* * *

Scene change; Bay:

Ankh and Jack walked from the parking lot to the pier.

Ankh was looking around for something. He didn't tell Jack what it was he was looking for.

"Jack." Ankh said. He transformed the right arm of Shingo's body into the greeed arm and got out the taka, tora, and batta medals. "Henshin!" He tossed the three medals to Jack. "Hurry it up!" Ankh was clearly in a hurry. Mezuuru jumped out of the water. Jack already had the belt on with the medals in it. He scanned the medals.

"Henshin!"

"Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba! Ta-to-ba tatoba!"

Mezuuru landed on her feet (getting a 9.5 from this judge).

"My goodness, it's impressive that you still cause a fuss when you've only managed to regenerate that much, Ankh." Mezuuru said.

"And you still make where ever you go disgustingly humid!" Ankh retorted. "Watch out for this one Jack. This is one of the greeed, Mezuuru."

"Nice to meet you, OOO boy." Mezuuru said both politely and rudely.

"Boy...!" Jack said angrily.

"Mezuuru, could you stop stalking me? It's annoying." Ankh said.

"You two are pretty annoying yourselves... I can't even go for a little walk without running into you." She then ran at Jack as Ankh stepped aside.

She jumped, trying to knock Jack over, but he countered her attack and flipped her. Jack drew his sword and attacked her. Mezuuru kicked him, but Jack ducked. He then tried stabbing her, but she avoided Jack's attacks. Jack was knocked to the ground by one of Mezuuru's kicks. Jack tried stabbing her again but she dodged it and used his sword as a platform and jumped over him. Mezuuru jumped onto the top of a building,out of Jack's reach.

"OOO boy!" She mocked him. "I'll see you later." She then walked away.

"A greeed out for a walk, huh? You think that means she unleashed the yummy somewhere?" Jack asked Ankh.

Jack turned the belt buckle so the medal slots were facing up. He un transformed from OOO to his normal self.

"Even if she did, when Mezuuru makes a yummy it stays hidden." Ankh said. "It probably made a lair somewhere, and is quietly collecting human desire."

"What's that mean then? Can you tell where it might be?" Jack asked.

"Who knows?" Ankh said. "More importantly, I need to do a bit more studying."

"Ankh! You just wanna wait until the yummy's full of medal again, don't you?!" Jack said angrily as he followed Ankh. "Come on, tell me! Just kidding. I saw how he was staring at that building. Jack looked at the building that the rich woman lived in.

* * *

Scene change; Bar/ greeed hangout:

"What?! You ran into OOO and Ankh?!" Uva said.

"Yes, I had to leave early but..." Mezuuru said. "I'm worried they might have noticed the yummy I made. I was hoping to let it grow nice and big, and then share the cell medals with you all... I can't stand the thought of those two hogging it all to themselves!"

Uva got mad and punched the air. The then walked over to Mezuuru.

"I'm going! I'm going to tear OOO and Ankh apart myself!" Uva said. He then walked out of the building.

"Uva...is mad." Gamel said. (Me: No sh*t you f**ktard. Caboose: Does somebody need me? Me: No caboose, I did not hit control-F-U. Caboose: Okay.)

"Well, they have one of his medals, after all." Kazari said. "I'm in the same position, so I know how it feels."

"Oh my, I don't think I've ever heard a word of sympathy from you before, Kazari." Mezuuru said. "I wonder if it's because of your sad state of affairs...?"

"Maybe." He said.

* * *

Scene change; Clothing store:

The woman from earlier was in a clothes store, piling up the clothes she was going to buy.

"I'll take the hand bag and the swimsuit from the magazine." She said. "And the boots I passed up on the last time...I think I want them after all, so could you get those too?"

"Thank you very much miss, I'll bring them right over." A lady who works at the boutique said.

* * *

Scene change; Outside the apartment building:

Hina was outside of the building that the rich woman like in.

"Amazing! She really is rich..." Hina said as she looked up. Hina was going to walk into the building but Jack stopped her.

"Hina! What are you doing here?!" Jack asked. Come with me for a second!"

Scene change; Park:

"Huh? So there's a monster in that building?" Hina asked Jack.

"It seems like it...so you should probably keep away." Jack said.

"But, one of my friends lives there..." Hina said.

"Really?" Jack asked. "Still, I'd wait until it's safe. Okay?" He grabbed Hina's shoulders.

Jack walked towards the building, but stopped when he saw the human form of Uva.

"You're OOO, aren't you?" Uva asked.

"Uh, have we met before?" Jack asked.

"This is the first time you've seen either of my faces." Uva said. In a green cloud of medals, Uva changed into his greeed form.

Hina screamed.

"I want my core medals back." Uva said.

"Hina, run!" Jack said.

Uva charged at Jack. Jack dodged it by jumping to the side. Uva got his claw stuck in the ground.

Jack put on the OOO driver, and was about to put the core medals in, but forgot that Ankh had them.

"What's the matter? Get your medals. Where's Ankh." Uva asked.

"Uh, well, I'd like to know that myself!" Jack said, clearly worried that he was going to get beat up.

"Are you mocking me?" Uva asked. He tried to stab Jack. Jack, much to Uva's annoyance, dodged all of his attacks. Jack eventually fell on the ground. Uva saw this opportunity to kill him. He tried to jab him in the throat, but Jack grabbed his arm and directed it away from his head. The blades of Uva's claw landed six inches from Jack's head. Uva grabbed Jack with his other hand and flipped him over. One of the taka candroids fell out of his pocket.

"I'll get rid of you first. It should be easy to deal with Ankh if he doesn't have OOO's help." Uva said. Uva jumped and tried to attack Jack, but Jack grabbed the taka candroid and ran away. Jack opened the candroid.

* * *

Scene change; A Kougami foundation building:

Ankh walked out of the building.

"I guess he isn't here either, I guess they wouldn't make it easier to find Kougami." Ankh said. Ankh was about to search for another building to go to, but he heard the taka candroid. He looked up to see the taka candroid carrying a batta candroid in can mode. It dropped the batta can, which landed on Ankh's hand, transforming into the batta candroid.

"Ankh, is that you?!" Jack said through the speaker.

"Would you stop playing around?" Ankh suggested to Jack, remember in how Jack was playing with the candroids earlier.

"Do you think getting chased around by one of the greeed is my idea of playing?!" Jack practically yelled at Ankh.

"What?" Ankh said after hearing about Jack's current situation.

"Ah!" Jack yelled in either fear, pain, or panic.

"Jack, just keep running until I get there!" Ankh said.

Ankh went to one of the ride vendor motorcycles in vending machine mode. He inserted one of his cell medals into it, pressed a button and it turned into its bike mode. Ankh got on it, put on the helmet and drove to where Jack was.

"Ankh." Mr Kougami said on an oddly placed big screen. "It seems like you're beginning to appreciate the convenience of out services."

* * *

Scene change; Behind one of the buildings:

Jack was being chased by Uva. Jack came to a fence. He climbed over it by stepping onto a crate, but there was nothing on the other side for Jack to get his footing on. Jack fell into a pile of trash bags. Jack stumbled to get up. When he got up he kept on running. Uva caught up to him and kicked the fence down. Jack continued to run towards a conveniently placed ride vendor vending machine. Uva caught up to him as Jack's hand twitched as he put a cell medal in. Jack pressed the button that turns it into a motorcycle. Jack got on the bike and put the helmet on then drove off.

"Stay back!" Jack said.

Uva continued to chase him even in traffic.

Jack drove to avoid the cars, while Uva jump from car to car after him.

He then shot green lightning at Jack, causing a large explosion.

* * *

Scene change; Apartment complex:

Hina was walking behind the building in an area that could have at once been a parking lot.

"Yamano!" Hina said as she ran towards the woman.

"What is it?" She asked. She then saw the jacket she gave to Hina when Hina made her drop it. "I said I didn't want it anymore."

"Not that! Right now, at your-" Hina said before being interrupted.

"I guess there really are people who like to go to high-class areas for sight seeing..." Yamano said rudely. "I know it must be impressive, but it's honestly pretty annoyying." Her phone started to ring. "Sorry, it's my dad. He's in Japan.

(In Jappanese)"Hello Papa! What's up?" She listened to her father's responce. "Eh?!" She listened again. "Bankruptcy?!" She thought he was joking around with her. "Whoa, hang on, quit joking around! Dad? So what happens to our house?" She asked, trying to mask the sadness with concern. "And expenses? Get a job?!" She said in disbelief. Her father presumably said sorry over the phone. "An apology isn't going to fix it! What am I supposed to do now?!" She was now on the verge of crying.

* * *

Scene change; Down town:

Uva continued to fire lightning at Jack, which Jack was avoiding.

"Ankh!" Jack said when he saw Ankh on is motorcycle. Uva jumped on the back of Jack's motorcycle and tried to get him to crash. Jack took a sharp turn and threw Uva off. Uva jumped out of the way when Ankh's motorcycle came flying down the street.

Jack put the OOO driver on while on the motorcycle.

"Ankh, the medals!" Jack said.

Ankh handed Jack the taka, tora, and batta medals. Jack inserted them into the slots of the OOO driver, turned it slightly and scanned the medals.

"Henshin!"

"Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba! Ta-to-ba tatoba!"

Jack transformed into OOO. Jack came to a stop by doing a 180 degree skid in place. He then faced Uva head on. He revved the engine.

"Quit using my medals without my permission!" Uva said.

"Sorry, but your medals aren't protected by copyright laws." Jack said as he revved the engine some more.

Uva assumed a combat pose and then ran towards Jack. Jack drove at Uva as well.

Uva jumped in the air. Jack got on the seat and jumped at Uva as well. Uva hit Jack with his blades, sending him down to the ground.

When Uva landed, he was quick to attack Jack. He ran up to him and kicked him. He then slashed him with his claws.

"It's mine, that's my medal! Give it back!" Uva yelled as he continued to attack Jack. He tried to grab it out of the driver, but Jack punched him away. Uva punched Jack as well, causing him to flip over and fall about six feet away. Jack was punched by Uva, but managed to block some of the punches, but others he couldn't. Jack also managed to get in a few himself. Eventually, Uva managed to get Jack onto the floor.

Ankh was watching what was going on.

"Uva, does he not know?" Ankh said.

Jack tried to do a jump double kick to get up, but Uva hit him, forcing him down again.

"Uva! Did Kazari tell you he has one of your medals?!" Ankh said to give Jack another second or so of life.

"What did you say?" Uva asked as Jack got up weakly.

"I knew it! I figured Kazari wouldn't tell you!" Ankh said. "He took it with him when he took it from us." Ankh flashed back to when Kazari took the Kamakiri medal, which was also when Jack got a second tora metal, and two cheetah metals from Kazari.

"This is one of Uva's cores." Kazari said in Ankh's flashback.

"Then Kazari..." Uva said. "Kazari, he..." Uva was shocked at what he had heard.

"Jack, now's your chance!" Ankh said. He threw Jack one of the cheetah medals. Jack caught it and replaced the batta with it.

"Not really how I like to do things, but..." Jack replaced the batta medal with the cheetah medal then scanned the medals.

"Taka! Tora! Cheetah!"

Jack gained the cheetah legs and became the Takatoratar combo.

Uva got mad that he had been had. He then charged at Jack. Jack ran quickly using the speed of the cheetah legs. He kicked Uva in the face several time.

"Seiya!" Jack said as he flew into Uva with a flying kick. It caused Uva to fly back, losing cell medals, Ankh saw this as an opportunity to collect some more cells. Ankh detached from Shingo, then flew over, collected some cell medals and two core medals. Ankh collected a kamakiri medal as well as one with a stag beetle on it. Ankh then reattached to Shingo.

Due to losing two core medals, Uva lost most of his armor, only having the armor on his head, his lower legs, and his fists.

"Looks like we have a set of three!" Ankh said with a smug look on his face.

Chapter end.

To be continued.

* * *

Author's note: While I was typing this, one of my dogs died. Criticism of this story is appreciated, but anything that is hateful or hate directly targeted at me for caring that my dog died, is not welcomed; Basicly:

In loving memory of my dog Penelope; 2003?- 10/19/13.

RIP


	6. Fashion a contract & the strongest combo

Transformers: OOO

Three things happened last time;  
One, the Kougami foundation's president contacts Jack and Ankh.  
Two, Yummy eggs are secretly incubating.  
And three, OOO collects three of Uva's core medals.

Location; Site of the fight between Jack/OOO and Uva:

"Looks like we have a set of three." Ankh said smugly. He was holding the three insect medals that Jack had recently acquired from Uva.

Jack was in his Takatoratar combo.

"Ankh! You bastard! Are you trying to obtain all the core medals besides your own?!" Uva said angrily.

"We are called Greeed! That's greed!" Ankh said. "What good is it, if we are not greedy?"

Uva laughed, maybe at what Ankh said, maybe to lessen the pain.

"That's right! Guess I need to be greedy as well." Uva said. "I swear to retake my core medals!"

Uva jumped to get away.

* * *

Scene change; Outside of some buildings:

Haruka Yamano was running past a fountain near some buildings that were either office buildings or apartments with the bags that had the clothes she bought in it. Hina was following her.

"Ms Yamano! Wait!" Hina said as she ran after her.

Haruka ran into the building. Hina ran in after her as. She went in the elevator.

"Ms Yamano!" Hina ran up to the elevator, but it closed before Hina could ger to her.

In the elevator:

Haruka colapsed on the for out of sadness that he father had to declare bankruptcy. Now that she was alone, she started to cry.

* * *

Scene change; Docks:

Ankh turned his greeed arm into his human arm.

"What does obtaining all the core medal mean?" Jack asked. "Just what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing." Ankh awnsered. "Is there any reason for greed? You want it, that's why you collect it. It's just like how those 'aliens' collect those artifacts." (Ankh is talking about the Autobots and Decepticons collecting the Iacon relics.)

But that's..." Jack said. "No! What I'm asking for is what will happen?"

Ankh held out the three green cores.

"Uva's medals come on three types. That's three medals."

"Kamakiri (mantis), Batta (grasshopper), and Kuwagata (stag beetle)?" Jack said. "Those, right?"

"All greed have three types of core medals," Ankh said. "And OOO can also use three types."

"I see!" Jack proclaimed. "Up till now, it's been mix and matching. But now I can transform using one from a full set." Jack said as he walked up to Ankh.

"A medal combo... that means..." Ankh said. "...that you might be able to see the true power of the medals."

"True power?" Jack asked.

Chapter title: Fashion, a contract, and the strongest combo.

(Author's note: This episode chapter has one of my favorite scenes in the series, you'll know it when you get to it.)

* * *

Ankh got on the ride vendor motorcycle.

"Jack!" Ankh said. He threw Jack the taka, tora, and batta medals to AJck.

"Huh?" Jack was confused as to why Ankh gave him the tatoba medals.

"I don't like it, but..." Ankh said. "I get that it'd be a nuisance unless you can transform on your own."

"Oh. That's true." Jack said. "Hey, where are you going?!"

"I know one more thing. It's better to have this equipment." Ankh said.

Isn't it?" Jack said now that ankh was agreeing with him on something.

"But..." Ankh said. He remembered what Mr Kougami said.

"I'm not asking for all of it. I just want 70 percent of the ones you collect."

"There's no way in hell that I'd let 70 percent of my medals be taken!" Ankh said angrily, now partially negating what Jack had thought. "I'm going to get him to let us use it for free."

"Hey! Don't do something reckless..." Jack said.

"Go already!" Ankh interrupted Jack to get him to let him find Mr Kougami. "There's a yummy in that mansion." Ankh said, speaking of the building where Haruka lives.

"So you did know!" Jack said. Ankh snickered. Jack got on his rider vendor motorcycle. He put on the helmet. "At any rate, don't do anything reckless! Got it?"

Ankh put on his helmet.

Jack and Ankh drove off in opposite directions.

* * *

Scene change; Greeed hangout:

Kazari was messing around with his hat in his human form when Uva came up and grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"Kazari! How dare you hold my core medal!" Uva said angrily. "I heard it from Ankh!"

"I have mo idea what you're talking about." Kazari said.

"Don't play dumb!" Uva said.

While those two were in an argument, Mezuuru was watching. Gamel was staking stools.

"Uva, did you forget that Ankh has always been a good liar?" Kazari defended himself. "You were tricked. You're free to believe whomever you want , of course."

Uva threw Kazari to the ground. "Where is my core?!" Uva said. He went up to Gamel's stack and knocked it over.

"My castle!" Gamel said sadly.

"Calm down!" Mezuuru said. "Until we're completely revived, we don't have time to waste amongst ourselves. Right now my yummy is creating a lot of medals. Let's get along and share them." Mezuuru said, being the voice of reason. "It'll be fine. I'm sure about the human I picked."

* * *

Scene change; Haruka's home:

"I can't shop any more..." She said while crying softly. "I'll lose all this..." She was on the verge of suicide. "I won't be able to live here anymore too... And..." She remembered when she collapsed in the elevator. "No... If that happens..." she gathered a bunch of bags near her as cell medals formed in the yummy. The eggs fell of of the celling.

Outside:

Jack had arrived outside of the building. He took off his helmet and removed the gloves from his hands.

"Well then..." Jack said as he walked looked up to the top. "It's pretty big for a human building. Just where should I start searching?" Jack asked himself.

Jack saw that Gotou was there.

"Huh? Ummm... Gotou?"

Gotou told Jack to come over to where he was. Jack walked over there. Gotou got out a small laptop that had video of a part of the building.

"This is realtime footage of the top of the building." Gotou said. "The location is room 2805. Resident: Haruka Yamano. There's no reason for such monsters to be running rampant.

A taka candroid came over head and dropped a batta candroid onto Gotou's hand. It folded up on landing.

"Just accept our help so we can stop them." Gotou said.

"I want to but..." Jack said.

"It's Ankh, Isn't it? Gotou asked. "Can you save the world if you can't even keep one greeed in check?" Jack was left speechless at what Gotou had just said. Gotou then drove off.

"The world? That's pretty big. Well, I just focus on what's right in front of me." Jack said. He then ran into the building.

* * *

Scene change; Building lobby:

Haruka walked out of the elevator as Jack went into it.

"Ms Yamano." Hina said. Jack was about to press a button when he saw Hina walking around the corner. Hina was wearing light blue shirt, a brown belt and a white skirt. Hina wore a silver key on a necklace around her neck.

"You're still here?" Haruka said rudely.

"I'm sorry. I was worried." Hina said. "Ms Yamano, are you okay?"

"Mind your own business! Will you move? I'm going shopping." Haruka said rudely.

"Eh?" Hina said, knowing that she couldn't go shopping since she was bankrupt.

"What?" Haruka asked. "Am I not allowed to buy things?"

"But... Ms Yamano, your father is bankrupt, isn't he?" Hina said, stating the facts. "You shouldn't be shopping..."

"Leave me alone!" Haruka yelled.

"But!" Hina said.

"It's my decision!" Haruka said. She started walking out the door. "Why are you suddenly following me around?!" She said angrily. "Are you doing it out of sympathy? Because my rank is now suddenly lower than yours?! Sorry, but that is not the case! I still have plenty of money." She went through her purse and pulled out twenty hundred dollar bills. "Look!"

"That's not my intention!" Hina said.

"W-wait a moment! Just drop that for now." Jack said, trying to get them to stop fighting. "there's something strange in your room, right?" Jack asked. "Have you been attacked by a monster?"

"Huh?" Haruka asked, thinking that this guy was crazy was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

"Eh?" Jack said. "You're in room 2805, right?"

"So what?!" Haruka said. "Just who are you people?! Just leave me alone!" She yelled. She threw the two thousand dollars at Hina, walked in the elevator, and pressed a button rapidly to get to her room.

"Ms Yamano!" Hina said as she ran over to the elavator. The crimson doors closes before she could get there. But, Hina being Hina, she opened the doors with he super strength.

"Maybe you're the monster!" Haruka said as the alarms went off. Hina let go of the door, letting them close. The alarm was silenced. Hina turned around to se Jack collecting the money, no doubt to pay for Ankh's ice cream habit

* * *

Scene change; Haruka's bedroom:

When Haruka got up to her room, she went and sat on her bed. THe lights were off. The only light was coming fro outside.

"What was that?!" She asked as she got on her bet that had white sheets. "What's wrong with wanting to buy something?" She asked herself.

* * *

Scene change; Outside:

"You said you'd extend a hand to save people..." Hina said as Jack checked to see that the money was real. "Looks like to me like you reached out your hand to get money."

"Well, money is important." Jack said.

"But that's... true..." Hina said, Jack's logic valid. "Still, there's more to this! Ms Yamano's familyis in trouble, but se still wants to shop. Isn't that bad?"

"It can't be help. That's what she wants." Jack said.

"No way..." Hina said.

"Isn't everyone that way?" Jack said.

* * *

Scene change; Mr Kougami's office:

Mr Kougami had just put a cake in a white box.

"President, a guest." Sontonka said as she walked down the hallway with Ankh following her.

He tied a pink ribbon on it.

"Welcome, Mr Ankh!" Mr Kougami said as Ankh approached his desk, "This is a private building, but it's not a secret. Sooner or later, I figured you'd find information about it. So... I'm hoping to hear a good response today."

"Do I look like I am about to give one?" Ankh asked. Ankh turned his human arm into his greeed arm.

Mr Kogami just chuckled.

* * *

Scene change; Outside of the apartment building:

"I may have not been to a lot of places, but I know that there's no such thing as a person who doesn't want something." Jack said. Jack got up and wandered around, Hina stayed on the bench. "Even if it's not money, there are many other that way is needed to live. That's why... I think it's fine to want things.

* * *

Scene change; Mr Kougami's office:

"Listen, Mr Ankh." Mr Kougami said as he took as he took a seat in his brown office chair. "Both you and I want the medals. For that cause, it's give and take! No problem, there, right?"

"Fatal flaw there!" Ankh said. "I like to take, but I hate to give.

* * *

Scene change: Where Jack and Hina are:

"What's important is what you do with that desire." Jack said. Jack handed the money to Hina. "Give it back to her later, okay?"

* * *

Scene change; Haruka's apartment:

Haruka was in the internet buying stuff off of a website. Currently, her total was about 10,000 dollars and rising.

"This.." She said as she click the 'Add to cart' button next to a pair of shoes. "This too... This too..." She said as cell cell medals formed in the eggs. She clicked on another item and a warning sign came up. She closed he laptop. Behind her, the eggs continued to grow, both in number and closer to her. She finally noticed them as they hatched into the most unnatural thing ever, of all time.

The were fish like monsters that behaved like piranha, yet moved like a catfish, and had the jaws of a tiger fish. (Author's note: If you think I'm making it up, google search 'Goliath tiger fish'.) THe color of their jaws was blood red, and their scales were a tarnished silver.

The piranha yummies swarmed out of the room via the windows.

Outside:

Jack saw the yummies come out of the windows, as did Hina.

"Hina, stay here." Jack said. Jack inserted the core medals into the driver then scanned the medals.

"Henshin!"

"Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba! Ta-to-ba tatoba!"

Jack transformed into OOO and ran toward the building.

Back inside:

Haruka was running from the yummies as they hased after her. She fell down in panic. Jack as OOO ran up behind her.

"You okay?!" Jack asked. "Now hurry!" Jack picked her up and they ran away from the yummies.

* * *

Scene chang; Mr Kougami's office:

"I see." Mr Kougami said. "In other words, you will eliminate me and steal the medal just want to take the part, right?"

"That's the easiest path." Ankh said.

"You just don't get it." Mr Kougami said. "Isn't that right, Ms Satonaka?"

"Yes. Because that's not possible." Satonaka said.

"Your bluff won't work!" Ankh said, thinking that they were just making excuses.

"President, it;s a yummy." Gotou said over the communicator. "OOO is already in battle."

"Oh." Mr Kougami said after turning the communicator off. "Well now. Good timing, Mr Ankh. Let me explain the battle to you." Mr Kougami turned this laptop to face Ankh, showing the swarm of monsters going down the building.

* * *

Scene change: Outside of the apartment:

"Hina, sorry, but can you take care of her?" Jack asked as he put the terrified Haruka on the bench.

"Oh, you're Darby, right?" Hina asked as Jack ran off to fight the yummy.

"Eh?" He asked. "Oh. Yeah, that's right. Don't tell anyone, alright. See ya. Take care of her okay?"

Hina looked at him oddly as he ran off.

"There are so many." Jack said. He heard a beeping and looked to see a ride vendor vending machine by a wall. "Alright! I'll beat them off with the bike." Jack said as he ran towards the vending machine.

He inserted a cell medal and pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Huh? What?" Jack said in confusion. He tried rapidly pressing the button to try and get it to work. "Huh?" He tried to see if the cell medal had gotten stuck in the coin slot. "Oh?" Jack realize that it wasn't the coin. "Huh? Why isn't it transforming?" Jack slapped the button. "Uh? Hey!"

* * *

Scene change; Mr Kougami's office;

Ankh, Mr Kougami, and Satonka were watching Jack try to get the vending machine to transform on Mr Kougami's laptop.

"Hey" Jack yelled. "Hey! Activate!"

"What happened?" Ankh asked.

"That's my will." Mr Kougami said.

"What?!" Ankh said.

"Without my will, the medal system won't work." Mr Kougami said.

"Hey!" Jack said over the speaker as he was still having trouble getting it to work. "Hey!"

"If I died, all that would be nothing but scrap metal," Mr Kougamin said.

"Huh? Why isn't it activating?!" Jack said, now starting to get mad that it wouldn't work. "What happened?!"

"Now, there is but one path." Mr Kougami said. "From now on, hand over 70 percent of the medals you obtain. If you do, you can use the medal system all you want."

"Activate! Hurry up!" Jack ws very close to losing his mind. On the screen, Jack was shaking the machine, kinda like when you buy something from a vending machine, and it doesn't drop down. He then took a few steps back and body slammed into it. "Hurry up!"

"40 percent." Ankh said.

"70 percent." Mr Kougami said.

"How can I give that much?!" Ankh said.

"70 percent." Mr Kougmi repeated.

"Just what is going on?! Come on! Please!" Jack said.

"If OOO's battle goes well, you're the one who profits. Mr Kougami said.

"50 percent." Ankh said. Mr Kougami spun around in his chair to face the window.

"70 percent." Mr Kougami said yet again.

On the screen, Jack had tipped the vending machine on its side and was sitting on it like a motorcycle.

"Hey! Transform!" Jack said. "Alright, transformed!" He had his hands out like he was holding the handlebars of a motorcycle. He then put his head down in shame on what would be the side if the motorcycle was upright. "Hey! Change already!" He kept on hitting it.

"60 percent! No higher!" Ankh said as he watched Jack fail hard on the screen.

"Happy birthday!" Mr Kougami yelled. Ankh had finally said the number he wanted to hear. "...to our contract." He untied the ribbon and took off the top of the box to show the cake. The cake was white with strawberries on the top. On top of the strawberries, there was a thing that said 'Happy Birthday'. In blueberries there was a '60%' written on it."

"You bastard... From the very beginning..." Ankh said.

"So,how about an advance payment to seal this contract. 100 cell medals."

"Take it already!" Ankh spouted a hundred cell medals from his arm. Mr Kougami snapped his finger to get ankh to stop.

Scene change; Site of Jack's breakdown:

Jack curled up on top of the vending machine, about to give up. He pressed the button once more, and this time it work. He was sent seven feet in the air as the vending machine transformed. He landed in the motorcycle's seat when he landed.

"Thank goodness!" He said as the motorcycle started up. He then drove off, not noticing Gotou pressing a button on a remote to get his to transform.

* * *

Scene change; Outside the apartment:

Hina was covering Haruka with her jacket.

"What is that?!" Haruka asked, seeing the yummies crawl down the sides of the buildng.

"I don't really know... but it's born from human greed." Hina said.

"From humans?" Haruka asked. Hina looked at her. "Then that's mine?" SHe saw her clothes that were in her room fly out the window. "So that was what I was cinging we had money, it's not liike we were celebrities. That's why I lost all confidence when I arrvied in Angel grove." (Yes, I'm naming this city after the home town of the power rangers, but that's because I couldn't think of another city name.) "But it felt good when I wore luxurious clothing. That's why I wanted more." She was now crying. "I wanted more and more."

"We're probably the same." Hina said. "Maybe that's why I was worriewd about you, Ms Yamano."

"Eh?" Haruka said. "But Hina, you're..."

"When my parents died... it was just me and Oniichan." Hina said. "But... then suddenly, Oniichan..." Hina flashed back to when she was at the scene of Shingo's disappearance. "For you it was clothe; for me, I clung to Oniichan." She saw Ankh drive by on his motorcycle. "There's nothing wrong with wanting something. What's important is waht we do with that desire." Hina said, copying what Jack said. "I don't think you should just cling to it." Hina then held Haruka's hand. "You need to do the right thing."

Jack was driving on the walls, squishing the yummies as the crawled down to the ground.

Ankh pulled up and parked his motorcycle.

Jack got knocked of his motorcycle. He fell to the ground with several of the creatures on him. He got up and punched them off. Jack then walked over to Ankh

"There's no end to them. Hey, Ankh. Three cre medals in a set. That combo thing. What does it do?" Jack asked.

"It's unbelievable power." Ankh awnsered briefly. "You probably won't be abel to use it without getting hurt."

"Then, shalll we give it a try?" Jack asked.

"Don't lose the medals wen you hit them!" Ankh said. Ankh handed Jack the kamakiri and kuwagata medals.

"I know." Jack said. He rotated the driver so the medal slots were facing up. He then replaced the taka and tora medals with the kuwagata and kamakiri medals. He then scanned them.

"Kuwagata! Kamakiri! Batta! Ga~ta-Gata-Gata-Kiri! Ba! Gatatkiriba!"

Jack gained the mantis arms and the kuwagata head, which looked like a green stag beetle with orange eyes.

Jack roared as a green wave of energy went out in all directions, causing Ankh to flinch. He stoped as the yummies approached him. Jack ran towards them, duplicating himself many times to attack them.

The Gatakiriba duplicates attacked the yummies, throwing them into buildings, punching and kicking them, and using the mantis blades. While the attacked them, cell medals came out as the fish were beaten.

That continued until the yummies formed into one big one.

The Gatakiriba duplicates all scanned their core medals.

"Scanning charge!"

The big one fired an energy blast at the. They jumped right before it hit. They did flying sidekicks and flew into the mouth of the monster.

Inside it, the OOO clones were slash, kicking and punching the interior of it, causing it to bot loose cell medals and stability. Soon it exploded, and Jack, the one and only,landed. He was breathing heavily. He turned back into his normal mode.

"I'm...back..." Jack said. "I properly... came back in one..." Jack said before colapsing on the ground.

"Just what you expect from unbelievable power." Ankh said.

* * *

Scene change; Bakery:

"Welcome." Haruka said.

"Yamano-san!" One of Hinas friends said.

"We came!" Sierra said.

Outside:

Jack and Ankh were watching what was going on.

"Thank goodness! I think Hina's looking more sheerful too." Jack said. "Right?"

"Like I'd know." Ankh said before waling away. "A combo might be too dangerous." Ankh said to himself.

Chapter end.


	7. Useless husband, a trap, big win

Author's note:

Sorry, I wasn't able to update last week, my dad was visiting and during the rest of the week,my desire to write this was non-existent. But I hope you guys had a good night on Halloween, I myself went trick-or-treating with m brother.

So, on with the show...

Transformers: OOO

Location; Cous Coussier; Noon:

"Thank you for waiting." Chiyoko Shiraishi told two of her customers as she gave them their menu. Chiyoko was wearing a red ninja outfit with a katana in a red sheath. The restaurant was decorated in an oriental style.

Hina came in through the main door.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Hina-chan! How was the test?" Chiyoko asked as she poured water into some cups, getting a tray ready for some customers.

"Ah, okay, I guess." Hina said. "I'm sorry I had to take the time off. Is today's theme ninjas?" Hina asked when she saw Chiyoko's costume.

"Nope!" Chiyoko said. "Its Edo. Edo. We even have a samurai."

Jack came out of the back room wearing a brown and grayish blue yukata (I'm no expert on Japanese clothing, or any clothing.)

"Oh, Hina." Jack said. "Heya."

"What? 'Heya'?" Hina said.

"He's been here since the day before yesterday." Chiyoko said. "Jackson-kun, can you bring some water and a menu to table B?"

"No prob." Jack said.

"'Jackson-kun'?!" Hina said.

"Here you go." Jack said after he gave the table their menu. "Today's set is Oedo set gozaru."

"'Gozaru'?!" Hina said, getting stunned more and more at what is going on.

* * *

Scene change; Greeed hangout:

Uva was walking on the bar counter with a golf club, knocking over things as he walked on it. Kazari was reading a stack of books and magizines. Mezuuru was blowing bubbles while in her human form.

"Gamel's not around." Mezuuru said as they assumed their greeed forms.

"Yeah." Kazari said. "I'm having him help me out with something." They assumed their human forms again.

"Help?" Mezuuru asked. "Gamel is?" She said before she blew a cloud of bubbles. "No way."

* * *

Scene change; Bike shop:

A man was running from someone. HE was terrified.

"I'm gonna get killed!" He said as he backed away in fear while he was still on the ground."I'm gonna get killed!" He yelled twice more. "Help!"

* * *

Scene change: Greeed hang out:

"That boy has no will of his own." Mezuuru said. She blew some more bubbles. "In that sense, he's the Greeed most swayed by greed."

"Yeah. That's fine" Kazari said. "I just need him to do what he wants."

* * *

Scene change; Mall:

The man was still running. He ran up an escalator. "Out of the way!" He said, pushing a couple to the side, but not knocking them over. "Oh no!" He said as he got to the top. "Out of the way! Out of the way!" His pursuer was revealed in a mirror to be someone who was wearing a red shirt. "Out of the way!" He yelled again. "Hey Hey!" He accidentally ran into a tree, falling down. His pursuer, which was a woman stopped, did a round kick and flung her shoe at him. The shoe knocked his head back and then landed in Gamel's hand while he had a jar of candy in the other one. Gamel was sitting on a concrete bench, just watching the chaos.

"Got it." Gamel said.

"You useless man!" The woman yelled. "You took from my wallet again, didn't you?!"

"You Oni wife!" It was just a little bit!" He defended himself. (Oni: A Japanese monster that is used in place of demons, devils, ogres, or trolls. If you've ver seen the animated show Jackie Chan adventures, in the third season, the antagonist were Oni mask. Also, the Imagin Momotaros is based on an Oni, you'll see him later in OOO den-o let's go Kamen riders.)

"What?!" The man's wife said as she took off her other shoe and prepared to throw it at him.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" He said, cowering by the tree.

"Don't run!" The woman threw her other shoe at him. When it hit it knocked him over. "Takeshi!" She said. (Note: Not Takeshi Hongo, AKA, Kamen rider Ichigo.)

"Got it again." Gamel said. "Fun..." Wow, and I thought Ankh was sadistic, Gamel enjoys watching domestic violence. "Very fun~" A coin slot appeared in Gamel's head. Wait, what? Gamel put a cell medal in it. He assumed his Greeed form. A bison yummy crawled out of his back. Seriously, what the? Then he went back to his human form.

* * *

Scene change; Greeed hangout:

"What's the point of letting Gamel do what he wants?" Mezuuru asked.

"I've been doing some studying on my own." Kazari said. "Uva. Isn't it about time you get moving too?" Kazari threw Uva's human form an iPhone.

"Listen!" Uva said. "I'm doing this because I like this plan. I don't take orders from you." He threw a bottle of beer on the ground. "Just watch." Uva said after he assumed his greeed form and walked out of the building.

"Kazari, don't put on airs." Mezuuru said. "So what's your plan?" She asked.

"We're taking our core medals back... from Ankh." Kazari said. "And... we'll crush Ankh."

* * *

Scene change; Roof top:

Ankh was researching something on his iPad. He was sitting on the roof near the edge. Where did he get this? He got the iPhone from Shingo's room, but where did he get the money for an iPad?

"So this is the current state of the core medals..." Ankh said. On his iPad, there was a screen that said 'Ankh OOO'. It had a red bird of prey with an '09' in the middle of it, which was a slightly less red shade. Next to it were nine core medals; the two takas, the Kuwagata, the kamakiri, the two toras, the batta, and the two cheetah medals. "I have nine medals. Kazari, Uva, Gamel, and Mezuuru have from 17 to 27 medals. I believe that leaves... about nine unaccounted for. Just where are they...?" Ankh asked.

Cue opening:

"You count the medals one, two, and three! Life goes on anything goes coming up OOO!"  
"Don't bother with dreams that are unnecessary or fleeting. It's fine to just be completely free!"  
"It starts now! What you've been waiting for! Count the medals! One, two, and three!"  
"But you can't ignore fate. In the end all you can do is keep moving forward!"  
"Mysterious turn of events! Give me energy! Count the medals! One, two, and three!"  
"I's okay!" Tomorrow's always a blank slate! You're the one who decides what your worth is."  
Jack: "Henshin!"  
"OOO! OOO! OOO! OOO! Come on!'  
"Anything goes fire up that heart! Find something to fulfill you. Life goes on! Time to get serious! If you are going to fight, then don't worry about loosing!"

Kamen rider OOO is from the folks at bandai. Transformers: Prime is the property of both Hasbro and Takaratomy (Bet you didn't known that last part.) I'm just given credit where credit is due.

Chapter title: Useless husband, a trap, big win.

* * *

Scene change; Cous Crousers:

Hina was wearing a Geisha outfit. She gave the people at the table a tray with cups of tea.

"Please take your time." She said. After she put the cups down, she went over to Chiyoko, who was polishing one of the vases. So Chiyoko-san, you're the one who gave Jack a job here.

"Yeah. Two days ago, he came in with the person you thought was your brother, I never got his name. Jack was pushing him to get him a job. But, he said he had more important things to to, and if Jack interfered, someone close to you would pay."

"He was here?" Hina asked.

"That's right." Chuiyoko said. Hina went into the kitchen to get something. "It really suits Jackson kun. He always does what is right. What? You didn't know, Hina-chan?"

"I had no idea!" Hina said after she came out of the kitchen. "I thought he was a bit strange, but I had no idea he was selfless!"

"So, I was thinking..." Chiyoko said after running toward Hina.

Jack came out of the back room.

"Chiyoko-san, Hina's back, so that's it for me." Jack said. "This was a big help, since I'm looking for a job right now. Bye!" Jack said as he left.

"Wait! Wait, Jackson-Kun! Wait." Chiyoko said. "Hey, I said this yesterday... In exchange for working here, why not borrow a room here? You'd be a live-in employee."

"Eh?" Hina said.

"If we clean up the attic, you can live there."

"Nights can get cold... so why not do that?" Hina asked.

"Oh... No... I'm grateful, but... I currently live with my mom, so I'll consider this when I move out." (Remember this, it'll come up later in an episode of Transformers: Prime.)

Jack left the place.

"Oh, what about your pay?" Chiyoko asked. Takeshi's wife ran through the door.

"Takeshi!" She said very angrily.

"Momoko-chan, long time no see. What's wrong?" Chiyoko asked.

"Hey, Chiyoko-san, have you seen my husband?" She asked.

"Eh? Komori-kun? He hasn't been here. What happened?"

"Sorry. I'll talk later." She said. "If he comes in, don't let him escape! Hold onto his money. Please!" She said before she ran off.

"Hey!" Chiyoko said.

"Oh... she's not wearing shoes." Jack said.

"Eh? Hey, we should give her something to wear!" Chiyoko said. "Sandals..."

"Escuse me!" Someone said as they came in through the door.

"Oh. Hi!" Hina said. "Welcome! How many people with you?"

"Four." One of the people in the group said.

"Please come this way." Hina said.

"Thank you for the meal." Another person said.

"Oh! Thank you very much!" Chiyoko said.

"Chiyoko-san." Jack said. "I'll take it to her."

"Please do!" Chiyoko said in a panic. "Stop her if anything happen. Momoko-chan is very ferocious."

"Oh... Right." Jack said.

* * *

Scene change; Down town:

Takeshi was standing by a concrete pole to catch his breath.

"Man... That Momoko..." He said. "I'm tired of her nagging." He got some money out of his pocket. "This wasn't that much." He saw a booth that said lottery on it. He smiled, as if to say 'Why not?' He got up and walked towards it.

* * *

Scene change; Mr Kougami's office:

On a TV, a video of Jack's battle against the piranha yummy was playing.

"The core medal green combo." Mr Kougami said. He was making a cake. Gotou was standing while he was looking at the TV. Satonaka was sitting on the couch working with her computer. "Just looking at it, you can understand the power of the core medals. Furthermore, OOO used it with such ease." He put some strawberries on the white cake. "Magnificent! Truly Magnificent! I've thought of a present for him. Satonaka-kun." Mr Kounami told her to come over to where he was standing. She had in her hand a small white box. "Don't you believe this cake is fitting?" He asked.

Gotou turned to face them.

"I'm against this!" He declared. "OOO has a greeed with him. If he got more dangerous..."

"Gotou-kun!" Mr Kougami interrupted. "All you need to do is keep watch on them."

"But! President, I quit the police to protect the world."

"That's right! To protect the world."

"I'm counting on you. Please don't tilt it." Satonaka said. She handed Gotou the white box with a red bow on it.

Gotou took the box and walked out of the room.

* * *

Scene change; Roof tops:

"A green medal?" Ankh said as he checked messages on his phone. "Could it be... a core medal?! Guess I'll check." Ankh said as he got down from his 'perch'.

Scene change; Greeed hangout:

"It's fine to target Ankh, but..." Mezuuru said. "Will it really work?" He's got OOO." Mezuuru went to sit down near Kazari, while they were both in human form. They were reading magazines.

"It'll be okay... assuming Gamel does his job." Kazari said.

Scene change; Down town:

A purple energy sphere encompassed the area, causing shoes to come off of people's feet and fly into other people.

"Got it!" Gamel in his human for said gleefully.

The bison yummy rose up from behind him, did a ground pound, and a second energy wave caused more chaos, causing more items to fly in random directions and hit people.

"Got it!" Gamel said. He was bouncing up and down while he sat. "One more time!" he said to his creation.

"Got it!" The bison yummy said. It punched the ground again.

"Got it!" Gamel said, overjoyed at what was happening.

* * *

Scene change; Lotto booth:

Takeshi was not having good luck, he had gone through at least fifteen cards and hasn't won anything.

"Man, what is this?!" He said. Takeshi was down to his last lotto card. "Please. Please." He said. "Come on! Come on!" He said as he scratched off the silver stuff. He got one seven, a second seven, and then... "Could... this... be...?!" He said in anticipation. Then out of nowhere, his wife came and slammed her hand on his card. "Uwa! Momoko!" He said.

"Takeshi! What are you doing?!" Momoko asked.

"What? What?" He asked in a panic. "Can't you see? You're too annoying, so I'm earning my own money."

Jack showed up about twenty feet behind them, panting.

"Look. Look. Look at that. Just one more and I'll get a big prize." Takeshi said.

"Listen, you!" Momoko said. "You idiot!" She punched him square in the face, giving him a black eye and knocking him over.

Jack just stood there, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Open you eyes already!" Momoko said. "How long are you going to play around?!" She started to choke him.

"What is it?! You oni wife" Takeshi said.

Jack went over there to try to stop this.

"Ah, wait! Don't be violent!" Jack said as he separated the two. Takeshi got his head up and moaned.

"Who are you?" He asked Jack.

"Eh? Chiyoko-san asked me to do this." Jack said. He let go of Momoko's arms.

"Sorry, but we're a couple. Can you leave us alone?" Momoko asked semi-politely.

"Oh, but... at least take these sandals."

"Eh?!" She asked. She realized that all she had on were her socks.

* * *

Elsewhere:

Everyone was going along with their business, when suddenly, objects started falling from the sky.

"I made it! I made it again!" Gamel said. The yummy started to make people float and hit each other. "Oh! Big win!" He said after clapping.

* * *

Scene change; Lotto booth:

"For now, calm down and talk it out. I'll be leaving." Jack said before he walked away. Right after he turned his back, Momoko got aggressive again.

"You!" She said while she grabbed his shirt.

"What is it?! Stop it!" Takeshi said, starting to fight back, but he showed absolutely no sign of winning.

Jack was starting to get stressed out. This was like the bickering between Raf and Miko, only worse, as these two are both adults and married, and Raf and Miko are kids.

'They're not married. At least, hopefully, not yet.' Jack thought to himself.

"I'll stop when you open your eyes!" Momoko said.

"Hey! Hey! Stop being violent!" Jack said as he ran to stop the yet again. Jack grabbed Momoko's arms and pulled her away from Takeshi.

"This man won't get it unless I do that!" She yelled. "He doesn't work and just goof off!" Jack thought about Miko, and how she was like this. But then he thought of Miko maturing and being more responsible. Jack imagined him and Arcee, while he was in OOO form having to help Bulkhead and Bumblebee to separate the two.

"I'm sorry!" Jack said.

"Why are you apologizing?!" Momoko asked.

Jack couldn't get an answer out.

"Never mind! I'm fed up with it!" Takeshi said. "All I need to do is to pay back the money, right?!" He waved the ticket at Momoko. "If I make this one..."

"What?!" Momoko said. "You bought it with someone else's money, there's no way you'd win!" She went to strike him, but, Jack managed to stop her.

"Just watch! Just watch! Just watch!" Takeshi taunted her. "Make it! Make it! Make it!"

Gamel was on the roof, watching what was going on.

"Make it!" He said. "More!"

The bison yummy stomped his foot on the ground, causing another energy wave to spread out.

Jack noticed this one, and let go of one of Momoko's arms.

"Make it!" Takeshi continued to say. Takeshi scraped off the remaining siulver stuff to reveal a third seven. "Oh!" He said in excitement. "I got it!" He yelled in joy.

"Huh?" Jack and Momoko said in confusion.

"Ten million dollars!" He proudly proclaimed.

Suddenly, stuff started flying every which way. Several people were running towards the plaza. Jack saw the bison attacking someone.

"A yummy." Jack said.

"What's that?!" Momoko said.

"Momoko-san, for now, take your husband and run." Jack said.

"What?" Takeshi said as he cowered.

Jack ran over to face the yummy.

The yummy caused another wave, which broke windows and caused filing cabinets from a nearby office building to fly around.

One of the killer cabinets almost hit a man, but Jack got him out of the way at the right time.

"Hey! Just how is this related to greed?" Jack asked.

The bison yummy looked at Jack, the punched the ground, causing yet another energy wave. It caused signs to fly towards Jack. In the chaos, the civilians managed to get away.

"Got 'im!" Gamel said.

"Guess asking won't work." Jack said. Jack put the OOO driver on, which caused the belt to form. He then inserted the three core medals, made the buckle rotate at a forty five degree angle, and then scanned the medals.

"Henshin!"

**"Taka! Tora! Batta! Tatoba! Ta-to-ba tatoba!"**

Jack became OOO and then ran up to attack the yummy. He punched it, which on the recoil, sent him back a bit. The yummy the punched at him twice, Jack blocked one and avoided another. The yummy then head butted Jack, knocking him back."

"Oh... OOO..." Gamel said as he watched Jack fight the yummy. Gamel assumed his greeed form. "What should I do?"

Jack was pushed into a wall by the yummy. He then kicked him in retaliation. The yummy punched him, but Jack ran round him by running on a sign that the yummy had brought down. Jack then preformed a jump side kick to knock the yummy over.

* * *

Scene change; Factory:

Ankh showed up where he believed there was a medal.

"So this is where the medal was found?" Ankh said. Ankh walked around before seeing Uva in his human form sitting near the river. "This is suspicious..." Ankh said.

Ankh got out a batta candroid. He opened the top so it could transform. The candroid went the opposite direction as Uva was, probably to alert Jack.

* * *

Scene change; Down town:

The candroid arrived while Jack was fighting the yummy.

The yummy almost pushed Jack off the edge, but Jack rolled on its back to get behind him. He then side kicked him. The yummy in response, punched Jack twice in the chest.

Jack was knocked over and rolled half way down the steps.

"Oh, ow." Jack said as he rubbed his outer thigh.

The batta candroid jumped on Jack's shoulder. It was used by Ankh as a speaker.

"Jack, come to the factory near the canal." Ankh said.

* * *

Scene change; Factory:

"There's a human who apparently picked up a core medal." Ankh said with a second batta candroid in hand. "We should be cautious."

* * *

Back to Jack:

"I'm busy with a yummy right now." Jack said as the bison yummy prepared to charge at him.

The batta candroid hopped off right before Jack got rammed by the yummy. He swng at the yummy in retaliation.

* * *

Back to Ankh:

"I'll get the medal later!" Jack said through the speaker.

"That guy's fighting without permission again?!" Ankh said. The batta candroid did a backflip and transformed back into can mode.

Ankh approached Uva, who was looking at his phone. Ankh went behind a pillar. Uva closed his phone and smiled as he looked away from Ankh. Ankh peered from behind the pilar, believing he had not been noticed.

* * *

Back to Jack:

Jack was punched several more times by the yummy, then a final punch sent him flying to the top of the stair, which Jack rolled down.

"Why, you..." Jack said after he got up and charged at the yummy. The yummy punched him again, once again sending him flying.

"Good! Hang in there!" Gamel said as he watched what was going on. My question is who is he cheering for? OOO? The yummy? Both?! "Get him!"

Jack once again rolled down the steps, but stopped when he hit the yummy's legs. The yummy punched Jack in the face.

* * *

Scene change; Factory:

"Hey..." Ankh said as he approached Uva's human form. (He doesn't know.) "Were you the one who picked up that medal?"

"Yeah." Uva said.

"Good. Show me that medal." Ankh said.

Uva started to laugh.

"Looks like you can't recognize me in this form." Uva said.

"Huh?" Ankh asked

"It's me." He said. Uva stood up and assumed his greeed form.

Ankh turned his right arm into his greeed arm and prepared to strike him. Uva punched Ankh, Ankh blocked it, but Uva caught Ankh's arm.

"I see. So the information about the medal was just bait to lure me out?" Ankh said.

"Don't think you're the only one who has evolved." Uva said. "Looks like your arrogance has dug your grave. Without OOO... you're just a baby!" Uva threw Ankh into one of the guard rails.

* * *

Back to Jack:

The fight between Jack and the yummy has made its way to the stadium. The yummy got Jack in the air and rammed him into several concrete pillars. He then spun Jack and threw him to the ground. He slid five feet before the yummy charged at him. This time, Jack jumped over the charging bull and made it run into another pillar.

"Why, you..." The yummy said as it got up.

Jack grabbed a rope that was around its neck and held onto it as Jack kicked it several times. Suddenly, Gamel came and head butted Jack, sending him into a wall.

"Do not... bully my yummy!" Gamel said defensively.

"This sensation... a greeed?!" Jack said. Jack got out his sword and attacked Gamel. Jack swung his sword at Gamel, but Gamel managed to block every blow. Gamel then punched Jack in the chest, which stunned him. Gamel continued to hit him over and over. Jack was knocked out.

* * *

Back to Ankh:

"Stand up!" Uva ordered as he grasped Ankh's arm. He pushed Ankh towards the railing.

"Looks like you're twisting my arm!" Ankh said. "But... your bug brains could never have thought of this... It's Kazari, isn't it? Kazari's puppeting your arms and legs, right Uva?"

"You bastard!" Uva said before punching Ankh in the chest. "Shut up!" He started to knee him over and over again. He eventually detached Ankh from Shingo's body. "Ankh, I will take all of your core medals!" He stuck his blades into Ankh, generating sparks of electricity.

* * *

Back to Jack:

Jack was sent off a walkway, where he landed on his back. Gamel and the bison yummy appeared and just looked at him.

"He fell! He fell!" Gamel said. He was then shot by someone. "That hurt." He said.

The attacker was Gotou, who arrived on his motorcycle.

"Gotou!" Jack said after he got up. Gotou got out the box Mr Kougami gave him. "Could it be another present?!" Jack asked in anticipation.

"Another?" Gotou said. "I'm not your deliveryman!" He opened the box to reveal the cake from earlier. Jack tried to take the cake, but Gotou took it out of his reach. "I don't think that giving this to you..."

The bison yummy jumped down towards them.

"Watch out!" Jack said as he pushed Gotou out of the way. He punched the yummy in the back several times. "Gotou! Are you okay?!" Jack asked.

Gotou face Jack to tell him some thing. His face was covered in icing.

"Listen you..." Gotou said, annoyed at what Jack did.

"Wait! Pardon me." Jack said as he got some of the icing. Jack saw a little bit of orange in the white icing he wiped the icing off to reveal a new core medal. "Could this be... the present?" Jack asked. "Eh? This is a... core medal. But why?" Jack asked.

"That's what I want to ask." Gotou said. "Why give a precious thing..."

"I was having such fun too..." Gamel said. "I'll beat you two!"

"At any rate, let me use it." Jack said. He replaced the taka medal with thus new one. He then scanned the new combo.

**"Lion! Tora! Batta!"**

Jack gained the lion head, which had blue eyes and a lion's mane. It emitted a bright yellow light.

"Too bright!" Gamel said as he covered his eyes. "My eyes!" Gamel then passed out.

"Oh! That's awesome!" Jack said as he felt his helmat. "Gotou, give my best to Mr Kougami." Jack then ran off to fight the yummy.

"This is... to protect the world." Gotou said. He then punched the cake.

Jack charged at the yummy, dodging one of its punches before landing one of his own.

"This way~" Jack said as he confused the yummy. He then punched it in the back, causing it to fly forward several feet.

The yummy caused a car and a truck to come in Jack's direction. Jakc readied his sword and prepared to attack. He slashed his sword, destroying both vehicles in one blow. Gamel and the yummy were nowhere to be found when the cloud of dust cleared.

"He ran away?" Jack thought.

"Stop it!" Takeshi could be heard in the distance.

"This man!" Momoko said.

Jack looked over to see the two still bickering.

"What?! What's your problem! it's ten million! Ten million!" Takeshi yelled.

"What is that?! Being happy with such a thing like that!" Momoko said. "The old Takeshi would... be more pathetic and cry!" She yelled, mad that her husband was now standing up to her. She started to punch him.

"Ow ow! Stop it!" He said.

"Eh? They're still at it?!" Jack said. Jack turned his belt and assumed his civilian form as he walked towards them.

* * *

Back to Ankh:

Uva was still trying to get core medals out of Ankh.

"What's wrong, Ankh? Come on!" Uva said. Ankh launched himself at Uva, uva struck him, making two medals come out. They were the Kuwagata and one of the big cat medals.

Chapter end.


End file.
